Pinangan Sang Kazekage
by sava kaladze
Summary: Akankah Sakura menerima pinangan Gaara?Siapa yang ia pilih, Gaara atau Shikamaru?Request dari semua pambaca Sakura's Love Story chapter Gaasaku. Read n Review please..
1. Chapter 1

**Pinangan Sang Kazekage**

**by sava kaladze**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, who else…**

.

.

_Ini saya persembahkan untuk Devil's of Kunoichi, Windy Haruchiwa-chan, Mameha-chan, Misa Uchihatake, Y0uNii D3ViLL, __Icha yukina clyne__, dan semua pembaca Sakura's Love Story yang rajiiiiiiiin banget nagih-nagih saya agar kisah sang Kazekage dilanjutkan hehehe…_

..

..

..

Bulan april yang cerah datang dengan cepat menyapa Konoha. Sebuah awal musim panas yang baik, apalagi untuk Konohagakure yang memang memiliki temperatur cenderung lebih hangat.

Bunga-bunga sakura yang sudah mulai bermekaran di musim semi, sedang berada dalam masa puncak keindahannya. Semua pohon sakura yang kecoklatan memamerkan keindahan tiap tangkainya yang dihiasi dengan bunga sakura merah muda. Warna itulah yang mendominasi warna bunga sakura yang ditanam di Konoha, meski ada beberapa varian lain yang memiliki warna yang berbeda.

Warna merah muda di tiap cabang sakura sangat pucat sampai-sampai dari jauh tiap ujung cabangnya memutih. Indah sekali, bagaikan gugusan awan yang mampir di atas pohon surga. Warna merah muda keputihan bunga sakura itu menimbulkan pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata yang memandangnya.

Seperti mata hijau kebiruan yang sedang menatap jajaran pohon sakura melalui jendela hotel dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kenapa.

Memandang bunga sakura yang bermekaran seperti itu seperti memandang kunoichi berwarna rambut serupa warna bunga sakura yang indah itu.

Ah tidak, tidak terlalu serupa. Warna rambut gadis itu lebih mencolok, lebih berani dan lebih menantang.

Ya, menantang. Warna rambut gadis itu seakan menantang kazekage muda dari Sunagakure itu untuk menyentuhnya dengan perlahan, memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya tentang tekstur rambut dengan warna langka itu, meresapi tiap helai rambut halusnya yang tergerai panjang dan merekam semua pengetahuan barunya tentang diri gadis itu di dalam otaknya, baik-baik. Harus dengan sebaik-baiknya, karena ia tidak ingin melupakan bagaimana rasanya membelai rambut gadis itu di ujung jemari tangannya.

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu mendesah perlahan—menyesali perasaan yang janggal yang kerap mampir di dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

Apa pantas seorang pemimpin desa sebesar Sunagakure seperti dirinya, merasakan perasaan sentimentil seperti sekarang ini, hanya karena bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim dingin?

Ia seorang jinchuuriki. Seorang ninja pilihan yang memiliki kekuatan monster di dalam dirinya—shukaku yang pernah membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur dan hampir jadi gila karenanya.

Apa ia boleh merasakan perasaan panas dingin, karena sosok seorang kunoichi terus-menerus menghantui angan-angannya hampir setiap saat? Bayangan yang akhirnya membuatnya merasa sangat terganggu, karena ia jadi sulit tidur, sulit bekerja dan sulit melakukan apa-apa?

Ia sudah sangat terganggu dengan perasaan ini. Semenjak kepulangan gadis berambut merah muda itu, kembali ke Konoha, ia praktis tak bisa mengeluarkan bayangan wajah gadis itu dari dalam ruang batinnya.

_Haruno Sakura, selalu mengisi ruang batinnya dengan cara yang tak pernah ia, Sabaku no Gaara, sangka akan pernah ia alami dalam hidupnya._

Sayangnya, kazekage muda itu harus berpura-pura di hadapan semua orang. Ia tak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya, meski hanya setitik saja, ke khalayak ramai. Sang kazekage, Gaara, adalah pemimpin jempolan yang memerintah Sunagakure dengan arif dan bijaksana. Ia mungkin bukan pribadi yang hangat, atau terlihat menyenangkan sejak pertama orang melihatnya, seperti Uzumaki Naruto, akan tetapi bukan berarti ia orang yang selalu dingin luar-dalam, kan? Ada saat-saat di mana ia merasa ia ingin menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Ia ingin menjadi pribadi yang tidak ditakuti orang, sebagaimana selama ini orang melihatnya.

Gaara tahu, ia tidak akan pernah menjadi pribadi yang mudah disukai seperti Naruto. Tidak akan pernah seramai dan semenarik pemuda jinchuuriki siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu, akan tetapi paling tidak ia dihargai sebagai seorang manusia normal yang butuh cinta dan kasih sayang saja, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang Gaara.

Gaara menatap bunga-bunga sakura di atas pohon yang sedang dalam puncak keindahannya itu dalam diam. Ia tak ingin kehilangan momen yang sulit sekali ia saksikan di Sunagakure yang kondisinya tanahnya berpasir itu. Ia pun tak ingin kehilangan momen lainnya—mendapatkan gadis yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya.

Gaara begitu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Ia tak menyadari sepasang mata menyaksikan kegalauannya dengan penuh perhatian dari tempatnya berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotel. Pemilik mata itu tersenyum tipis. Ia dapat memahami perasaan sang kazekage dan itu sebabnya ia ingin membantu meredakan kegalauan hatinya.

Temari tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat _wajah tanpa ekspresi tapi menggambarkan segalanya_ yang ditunjukkan adik terbungsunya itu. Sekian tahun mendampingi adiknya, Temari cukup paham hal-hal yang tak perlu Gaara ucapkan dengan gamblang.

Darah memang lebih pekat dari air. Itu sebabnya ia merasa ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gaara.

Sejak Haruno Sakura meninggalkan Suna, sejak itu pula jiwa Gaara seakan terbang mengikuti gadis itu. Ia seperti ada, tapi tak ada. Gaara tetap mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai pemimpin Sunagakure dengan sebaik-baiknya, akan tetapi saat ia sedang sendiri dan tidak melakukan tugasnya, jiwa Gaara seperti terbang ke tempat yang jauh.

Ia jadi sering bolak-balik masuk ke dalam lab almarhumah Chiyo-basama dan kamarnya—seperti sedang menelusuri jejak-jejak yang tertinggal. Jejak seorang gadis yang pernah singgah ke tempat-tempat tersebut.

Itu sebabnya tepat delapan bulan setelah kedatangan aliansi mereka yang meminta pertolongan dalam menemukan obat demam yang melanda Konoha, Temari dan Kankurou menemui Gaara secara pribadi—sebagai adik dan kakak—dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap pemimpin muda Sunagakure itu.

Dagu kedua kakak beradik Suna itu hampir copot saat mereka mendengarkan cerita Gaara. Selengkap-lengkapnya. Gaara memang bukan orang yang suka menceritakan rahasia pribadinya dengan detil, akan tetapi kali ini ia melakukannya. Mungkin ia mulai frustasi, tak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap perasaan ganjil yang baru dikenalnya ini.

_Gaara berniat melamar Sakura!_

Sungguh mengejutkan bagi kedua kakaknya, mengingat Gaara tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis mana pun juga. Jika hanya ingin menjalin hubungan, itu soal mudah. Akan tetapi menikah, itu hal besar. Apalagi dengan kedudukannya sebagai seorang kazekage.

Bukan sembarang wanita yang boleh menjadi istri seorang kazekage.

Setelah mendengar pemaparan Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou berdiskusi sebagai sesama anggota keluarga. Mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan apa dan bagaimana diri Haruno Sakura yang sesungguhnya, dari berbagai pihak yang mengenal diri kunoichi medis Konoha itu. Mereka bahkan mengutus perwakilan dari kazekage untuk menemui hokage, mencari tahu latar belakang seorang Haruno Sakura.

Tsunade sebagai seorang hokage tentu saja terkejut mendengar berita yang disampaikan utusan tersebut, akan tetapi sebagai seorang wanita yang menyayangi Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri, ia senang bahwa pemuda pertama yang berniat meminang Sakura, adalah seseorang seperti Sabaku No Gaara. Ia tidak hanya seorang kazekage, tapi juga ninja yang sulit dicari tandingannya dan berkepribadian.

Ninja Konoha tentunya masih ingat, bagaimana Gaara saat ia masih didominasi Shukaku. Jelas bukan pribadi yang sebaik saat ini. Itu menjadi nilai plus bagi seorang Gaara. Banyak transformasi dalam hidup yang telah ia lalui: sakit hati, fisik dan kekecewaan. Akan tetapi, ia bangkit. Hanya seseorang berjiwa besar yang mampu bangkit dari rasa sakit. Orang-orang seperti Gaara dan Naruto.

Tsunade membalas pesan yang disampaikan utusan Suna tersebut dengan surat yang ditujukan langsung kepada Gaara sebagai kazekage. Isinya singkat, namun padat makna.

'_Kazekage-sama, datanglah ke Konoha untuk membicarakannya. Yang paling tepat untuk menjawab lamaran adalah Haruno Sakura sendiri.'_

Lampu hijau dari Tsunade, itu makna yang terkandung di balik kalimat yang singkat tersebut. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Gaara dan kedua kakaknya.

Itu sebabnya, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari para tetua Sunagakure, ketiga bersaudara itu disertai beberapa orang ANBU Sunagakure yang paling tangguh, berangkat menuju Konoha.

Itu sebabnya, saat ini sepasang mata hijau kebiruan yang dilingkari warna hitam yang khas itu sekarang menatap ke luar jendela wisma tamu Konoha, dengan seksama memperhatikan keindahan kuntum-kuntum bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Gaara terpaku di ambang jendela—kepada bunga sakura.

Temari akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati pemimpin Sunagakure itu. Langkahnya tetap seringan kapas, meski kipas raksasanya tersampir di atas punggungnya. Tepat berada di belakang pemuda berambut coklat itu, ia menyentuh bahunya perlahan.

Gaara tersentak. Sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi sendirian di kamar itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kakak tertuanya itu tersenyum manis.

"Nervous?" tanya Temari.

Gaara mengangguk lemah.

"Tidak perlu."

Gaara menghembuskan nafas perlahan dar mulutnya, seakan mencoba membuang jauh rasa khawatir yang akhir-akhir ini mendera hatinya. Ia merasa sudah menutupi kekhawatirannya dengan baik di balik wajahnya yang dingin, akan tetapi sekali lagi darah yang kental memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

Temari selalu dapat membaca isi hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau ia menolakku?" tanya Gaara dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar berwibawa, meski ada setitik kecemasan di balik suaranya.

"Menolakmu? Apa kau pikir ia akan menolakmu?"

"Bisa saja. Itu mungkin terjadi."

"Kalau ia menolakmu, kau tak perlu kecewa. Masih ada banyak gadis lain di luar sana yang jauh lebih cantik darinya, lebih kaya darinya, dan lebih menarik dari Haruno Sakura."

Dahi Gaara berkerut mendengar jawaban Temari yang sungguh tak ia kira itu. Masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih cantik di luar sana? Apa itu memang suatu saran yang baik, mengingat saat ini mereka sedang berada di Konoha dalam rangka melamar seorang gadis? Seperti tidak niat saja.

"Gadis lain?"

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa, toh? Menikahi gadis lain juga tidak salah. Toh sesuai dengan tradisi negeri kita, kau sudah melamar gadis yang melihat ngg..tubuhmu. Kau sudah menunaikan kewajibanmu. Kau tidak melanggar tradisi. Jika ia menolakmu, itu tak akan jadi masalah besar. Kau hanya melamarnya karena kau harus melakukannya, karena kecerobohan yang Sakura lakukan," ujar Temari dengan gamblang.

Gaara mengepalkan tangan kanannya di samping tubuhnya. Ia bukan tipe pria yang menunjukkan emosi apapun di hadapan orang lain, akan tetapi perkataan Temari spontan membuat hatinya merasa tak nyaman. Ia tidak suka mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu, meski ia tahu omongan Temari ada benarnya juga.

Sayangnya, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia tidak hanya ingin melamar Sakura karena kecerobohan gadis itu belaka. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang memang menginginkan gadis itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa, akan tetapi dorongan itu begitu kuat.

Tak mungkin ia menempuh jarak ratusan kilometer jika ia tidak begitu menginginkan hati gadis itu menjadi miliknya, kan?

Temari bukannya tak tahu itu, hanya saja sikap diam Gaara membuatnya gemas. Membuatnya ingin mengerjai adiknya yang _stoic_ itu sedikit saja. Paling tidak membuat semburat kemerahan timbul di wajah dingin Gaara—memberikan nuansa baru di muka kazekage muda itu.

"Sakura bisa saja menyukai pemuda lain, bukan begitu Gaara? Yah, kunoichi seperti dia…harus jujur kukatakan, dia tidak jelek meski tidak secantik aku," Temari tertawa-tawa dalam hatinya mendengar nada suaranya yang narsis. "…Ia juga lumayan sebagai kunoichi, karena dididik langsung oleh Godaime. Ilmu medisnya bagus, meski ia lebih hebat taijutsu daripada ninjutsunya, tapi boleh lah…"

Mulut Gaara mendadak berkerut. Ia mulai sebal dengan perkataan Temari yang sepertinya menilai Sakura biasa-biasa saja.

"Sebenarnya kalau saja tidak ada insiden antara kau dan Sakura di Suna, aku lebih merekomendasikan gadis Hyuuga yang cantik itu sebagai gadis yang kausuka. Kau ingat dia, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk lemah, meski heran dengan perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ya itu namanya! Dia cantik, kan? Rambutnya panjang, perilakunya lembut dan dia dari keluarga kaya, keluarga terkenal Hyuuga yang memiliki mata Byakugan. Bisa kau bayangkan, jika kau menikah dengannya..anak seperti apa yang akan lahir? Sempurna!"

Gaara menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan penuh horror. Ia buka jendelanya lebar-lebar dan melirik Temari dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Beda sekali Hinata itu dengan Sakura. Kau tahu, Sakura itu dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Malah dari yang gossip yang kudengar, keluarganya sipil. Tahu benar atau tidak. Dan Gaara…Sakura itu galak! Kau tahu sendiri kan, betapa galaknya ia pada Naruto! Anak itu sering sekali ia hajar karena kelakuannya yang terkadang konyol. Aku akui, Naruto memang konyol, tapi apa Sakura tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa dengan menempeleng kepala Naruto dengan keras, ia bisa saja membuat otak anak itu malah tambah…miring," Temari membelalakkan matanya.

"Temari…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menikah dengannya dan kalian bertengkar? Bisa-bisa habis kau dihajarnya setiap hari! Kau kan, terlalu cuek dengan urusan rumah tangga. Wajar, karena kau seorang kazekage. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka suami yang terlalu mementingkan urusan Negara daripada membantu istri di rumah. Waduh Gaara…aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya hidupmu menikah dengan gadis seperti itu! Kau…kazekage! Adik kandungku…apa bisa aku menyaksikan hidupmu semrawut seperti itu hanya karena gadis yang kau nikahi karena tradisi bodoh?"

Mendadak terdengar suara angin berkelebat disertai suara deru pasir. Temari menoleh ke tempat Gaara berdiri dan terperanjat melihat sisa pasir yang berterbangan di udara.

Gaara sudah menghilang dari kamar itu. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Temari yang masih berapi-api dengan opini subjektifnya.

Temari menyeringai kesal, akan tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa lepas dengan geli.

Gaara begitu mudah diintimidasi! Sungguh hal yang langka terjadi!

Temari—masih dengan tawa di bibirnya—bergegas meninggalkan kamar hotel untuk mencari Kankorou. Ia gatal ingin menceritakan semua _percakapan_nya dengan Gaara dari A sampai Z pada adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Sakura, menumpangkan dagunya di atas tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja, tepat di depan wajahnya. Mencari literatur kesehatan tentang khasiat daun-daunan bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, jika ia dalam mood yang baik dan konsentrasi tinggi.

Saat ini, moodnya sedang kurang baik dan ia sulit berkonsentrasi terhadap hal apapun juga.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bekerja dengan konsentrasi tinggi saat semua orang di luar dinding perpustakaan Konoha ini, sedang ribut membicarakan nasib masa depannya?

Ya, ia adalah buah bibir di Konoha saat ini.

Mau tahu alasannya? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena kedatangan delegasi desa tersembunyi Sunagakure di tengah-tengah Konoha saat ini.

Tujuannya? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ingin mempererat hubungan bilateral antara Konoha dengan Suna. Lebih spesifik? Ingin mengikat tali persaudaraan antara hubungan kedua desa dengan mengikat hubungan pernikahan antara sang kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara dengan dirinya sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

Ya! Delegasi Suna datang untuk melamarnya! Melamar Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi istri Gaara!

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia galau. Ia pantas galau. Bagaimana tidak? Susah payah ia menutupi apa yang pernah terjadi antara ia dan kazekage itu di Suna—melupakan apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dengan susah-payah—akan tetapi saat ini semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Gaara.

Hanya karena seorang Yamanaka Ino, yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan pintu hokage saat utusan Sunagakure datang menemui hokage untuk memulai pembicaraan tentang niat sang kazekage terhadap Sakura, seluruh penduduk Konoha tahu bahwa ia sempat melihat tubuh sakral kazekage itu!

Ia kan, tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja!

Tradisi bodoh Sunagakure yang membuatnya merasa jadi tertuduh karena kekonyolan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia hanya korban di sini. Ia tak ingin memergoki Gaara mandi di ruangan pribadinya. Sungguh tak ingin! Ia juga tahu etika dan tata karma. Hanya saja itu semua sudah terjadi dan menuntut tanggung jawab Gaara untuk melamarnya atau menuntut tanggung jawab Sakura untuk menerima lamaran Gaara, jelas-jelas bukan hal yang mudah diterima oleh akal Sakura.

Wanita dan pria tidak sepantasnya menikah karena hal yang mereka lakukan tidak dengan sengaja, kan? Wanita dan pria seharusnya menikah karena mereka saling mencintai.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura harus katakan, Gaara tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mencintainya.

Ya, pemuda itu memang menciumnya, tapi bukan berarti Gaara mencintainya, kan?

Tanpa sadar Sakura menyentuh bibirnya yang pernah merasakan bibir kazekage berwajah dingin itu. Bibir pemuda itu, Gaara, sungguh manis. Bibir itu mendominasi, ingin menguasai, ingin mengklaim dan begitu sombong—bibir yang merupakan cerminan dari jiwa terdalam Gaara. Ia dingin dan sombong. Ia bagaikan pemimpin yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, hanya dengan tatapan matanya yang unik itu atau kibasan tangannya yang mengendalikan pasirnya yang mematikan.

Bibir yag dengan sangat menyesal Sakura akui, telah membuatnya setengah mati ingin merasakan sentuhannya lagi. Ia yang selalu tegas dalam hidupnya, mendapati bahwa ia ingin dikuasai oleh pemuda seperti Gaara. Didominasi oleh Gaara, membuatnya merasa lemah dan tak berdaya sebagai seorang wanita.

Anehnya, ia menyukai sensasi ketidakberdayaan yang ia rasakan saat Gaara menciumnya.

_Ia rela tak berdaya di hadapan kazekage yang sedingin es itu._

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sekedar untuk mengingatkan bahwa kenangan semanis itu harus ia enyahkan jauh-jauh dari benaknya. Ia takut menginginkannya lagi—menginginkan ciuman itu lagi.

Ia takut menyadari bahwa saat ia berada di dekat Gaara, di sisinya, di dalam pengaruh karismanya, ia akan kehilangan dirinya yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan—dirinya yang tegas dan kuat. Dengan sukarela.

Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya dengan kesal. Susah-payah ia hilangkan kenangan ciuman panasnya dengan Gaara, mencoba memulai hidup yang baru, memberikan kesempatan bagi pemuda lain untuk mendekatinya, tiba-tiba saat semuanya sudah lebih terang di matanya, berita bahwa Gaara akan melamarnya datang begitu saja?

Ya Tuhan, mudah sekali pemuda itu mengacaukan hidupnya yang tertata rapi!

Jika kazekage itu memang menyukainya, buat apa menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk menetapkan keinginannya untuk melamarnya?

"_Oleh sebab itu, sesuai tradisi, aku harus mengajukan lamaran untukmu kepada Hokage. Aku harus melamarmu sebagai istriku, karena kau telah melihat…tubuhku. Itu tradisi dan norma yang berlaku di Sunagakure. Kau bebas menentukan pilihanmu, akan menerima lamaranku atau tidak. Aku tak akan memaksa. Yang pasti, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir."_

Tapi, apa ia butuh waktu lebih dari setengah tahun untuk melaksanakan apa yang pernah ia katakan pada Sakura? Jika ia memang menyukainya, seperti yang pernah ia katakan, kenapa harus menunggu selama itu? Kenapa sengaja membiarkan Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah yang dikatakan Gaara benar adanya, atau hanya sekedar kata manis penghibur hatinya belaka?

"_Aku tak ingin hanya mendapat tubuh gadis yang kusuka saja, Sakura…tapi yang terpenting adalah hatinya."_

Kalau memang ingin mendapatkan hati Sakura, kenapa butuh waktu selama itu? Dan sekarang, saat Sakura sudah lelah menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lalu memutuskan member kesempatan pada pemuda lain, Gaara seenaknya saja membawa rombongan untuk melamarnya di depan seluruh Konoha!

Sakura tak dapat menerima itu dengan akal sehatnya.

_Shikamaru mungkin juga tidak mudah begitu saja menerimanya_.

Sakura tak mungkin melupakan kehadiran sosok jenius itu di dalam kehidupannya selama dua bulan terakhir ini dengan mudah. Shikamaru Nara adalah teman yang baik. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak masa-masa awal di akademi ninja.

Jika, akhirnya setelah sekian tahun berteman, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengubah status pertemanan menjadi satu hubungan yang lebih dekat, Sakura tidak melihat hal tersebut sebagai suatu keanehan.

Ia malah bersyukur, ada seseorang yang berusaha membuatnya lupa akan kenangannya dengan sang kazekage di Suna beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sakura ingin sekali lepas dari bayang-bayang tubuh polos kazekage yang membuatnya merasa melayang tak tentu arah itu.

Ia ingin melupakan Gaara, karena ia takut perasaan yang mulai kuncup di dalam hatinya sejak apa yang terjadi antara mereka di Suna, sempat menjadi kembang cinta yang bermekaran, yang kemudian akhirnya akan layu dan kering diterpa angin kekecewaan.

Ia ingin bebas dari cinta yang mengkungkung, sebagaimana akhirnya ia dapat lepas dari cinta masa kecilnya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

Suara bariton yang menyapanya, menyentakkan Sakura dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sesosok pemuda dengan kuncir di bagian atas kepalanya dan rompi jounin, tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bisik Sakura—sadar bahwa mereka berdua ada di perpustakaan kota.

Shikamaru melirik tumpukan buku tebal yang sempat menjadi tempat Sakura melamun. Semuanya buku-buku tentang pengobatan herbal, jika ditilik dari judul yang terpampang di sampul buku dan bagian sisi buku-buku tersebut.

_Ia pasti sibuk bekerja_, Shikamaru membatin, _atau malah sibuk memikirkan rumor yang berkembang luas di kalangan masyarakat?_

Shikamaru tak mau repot-repot mencari tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sekilas terpikir olehnya itu. Ia menyodorkan dua kotak bento yang dibungkus oleh kain ke hadapan Sakura.

"Aku lapar dan kupikir kau juga lapar. Jadi, aku tadi ke Rumah Sakit untuk mencarimu, tapi mereka bilang kau kemari untuk melakukan riset tentang sesuatu. Jadi…di sinilah aku."

Sakura menatap kotak bento tersebut dengan matanya yang hijau. Dua kotak itu memiliki warna yang berbeda, merah muda dan biru. Sakura tersenyum menyadari hal itu.

Shikamaru langsung tahu Sakura sedang tersenyum _pada_ kotak bentonya. Ia berdiri dengan kurang nyaman seraya berkata pelan pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak sengaja membelinya saat ibuku menyuruhku ke pasar minggu lalu. Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya karena…warnanya sama dengan warna rambutmu."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Terima kasih. Juga karena kau khusus memasak isinya untukku."

Kedua alis Shikamaru langsung bertaut mendengar kata _memasak isinya untukku _yang dikemukakan Sakura barusan.

"Tidak. Aku membelinya dari kedai nasi. Memasak sendiri terlalu merepotkan."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar kata _merepotkan_ pertama yang ia dengar hari ini dari mulut Shikamaru. Kapan sih Shikamaru bisa lepas dari kata _merepotkan_ favoritnya itu?

"Tetap saja merepotkan bagimu untuk membawanya dari kedai, ke rumah sakit lalu kemari, apalagi yang membawa itu kau. Ninja paling malas se-Konoha," Sakura tertawa lagi.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alis kanannya lebih tinggi dan menggumam beberapa patah kata yang tak tertangkap oleh telinga Sakura, meski gadis itu yakin sekali bahwa salah satu kata yang digumamkan pemuda itu pastilah kata merepotkan.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, mengangkat beberapa buah buku tebal itu, lalu berjalan ke bagian depan perpustakaan. Tepatnya ke meja pustakawan.

"Mau kemana?" Shikamaru menatap Sakura bingung.

"Katanya kau minta ditemani makan. Di sini kan, dilarang makan."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, kita makan di luar dong."

"Buku-buku itu?"

"Pekerjaan rumah untukku."

Shikamaru tak bertanya lagi. Ia langsung mengikuti Sakura berjalan menuju meja pustakawan untuk meminjam buku-buku yang ia butuhkan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura berjalan bersisian dengan Shikamaru. Tujuan mereka adalah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari perpustakaan Konoha. Shikamaru susah payah membawakan tumpukan buku tebal yang dipinjam Sakura dari perpustakaan, sedangkan kotak bento dijinjing oleh Sakura yang sesekali tersenyum melihat wajah Shikamaru kusut karena membawa beban yang berat.

"Aku bisa bawa buku-buku itu sendiri loh," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. " Kalau ada aku, biar aku saja yang bawa. Buku-buku ini berat."

"Tapi aku kuat, Shika…"

"Selama ada aku, biar aku yang menanggung bebanmu. Oke?" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap lurus ke jalanan di depan mereka.

Sakura melirik pemuda yang masih berwajah masam di sampingnya. Di balik sikap cuek, pemalas dan tidak mau susah-payah dalam berbagai hal, Shikamaru ternyata memiliki sikap pengertian yang tinggi, kata Sakura di dalam hatinya.

Shikamaru merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Hampir saja ia mencubit dirinya sendiri karena mengatakan hal yang merepotkan seperti yang baru saja ia katakan.

"_Selama ada aku, biar aku yang menanggung bebanmu. Oke?"_

Dalam hatinya ia membatin. Duh, Shikamaru…apa kata Ino dan Chouji jika mereka mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sakura? Ino akan menertawakanmu sepanjang tahun dan mungkin akan terus mengganggumu, karena menunjukkan sifat lembek. Chouji mungkin tidak terlalu peduli, tapi ia akan membombardirmu dengan kewajiban mentraktirnya, karena kau akhirnya berani mendekati seorang gadis yang selama ini kau anggap hanya merepotkan hidup laki-laki saja. Itu artinya kebocoran total pada dompetmu, kan?

Shikamaru mendengus lagi. Jangan sampai ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa ia dan Sakura sedang dekat, karena itu artinya bahaya besar!

Apalagi….

Dengan rumor yang berkembang, bahwa kedatangan Gaara, kedua kakaknya dan pasukan penjaganya, adalah untuk…meminang Sakura.

Shikamaru melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Pandangan mata Sakura tertuju lurus ke depan, ke jalanan setapak di depan mereka. Mata hijaunya sering kali terlihat sayu. Ia tersenyum, akan tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan matanya juga tersenyum—seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi dirinya untuk berbahagia. Rambutnya yang merah muda berkibar ditiup angin yang bergerak semilir dari arah depan. Hitae-ate merah yang ia ikat di atas kepalanya seakan mencoba menahan rambutnya itu untuk terbang mengikuti arah angin.

Gadis itu terlihat…melayang.

Ia melayang bagaikan bunga-bunga sakura yang beterbangan ditiup angin setelah jatuh dari dahannya yang meranggas. Ia bagaikan dipermainkan oleh angin. Ke atas, ke bawah dan terus melayang.

Sakura, bagaikan bunga sakura yang berada di dekatnya, dekat dalam genggamannya, akan tetapi kapan saja bisa diterbangkan oleh angin—meninggalkannya.

Shikamaru menundukkan kepala sesaat.

Memang ia yang duluan menyukai Sakura dan ia cukup terkejut, gadis itu menerimanya. Tidak berjanji muluk-muluk akan mencintainya, tapi Sakura katakan ia mau mencoba. Paling tidak, ia akan buka hatinya untuk menerima kehadiran seorang Shikamaru.

_Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Shikamaru._

"Kau melamun, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati bunga sakura yang kerap melayang itu, saat ini menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang menyejukkan.

Ya, senyuman itu yang membuatnya menyukai berada di sisi gadis itu, meski dengan begitu ia harus repot-repot membawa tumpukan buku seberat sekarang ini.

"Tidak. A-aku…hanya berpikir tentang…misiku yang terbaru," kilah Shikamaru dengan semburat merah yang membayang di wajahnya. Ia merasa seperti tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hal yang salah.

"Oh ya? Misi apa itu?"

"Hanya misi keluar desa. Biasa…tugas khusus dari hokage," Shikamaru memberi alasan—tak ingin dikorek lebih dalam oleh Sakura.

Saat itulah terdengar suara menderu yang keras dan diikuti oleh angin yang menggulung kencang di hadapan mereka berdua. Deru angin bercampur pasir tersebut membuat Sakura dan Shikamaru mau tak mau menutupi wajah mereka masing-masing dengan kedua tangan mereka.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk membuka mata lagi.

Di hadapan mereka, berdiri sesosok pemuda yang bertubuh sedang. Rambut coklatnya berkibar sedikit tertiup angin yang berasal dari guci besar yang ia bawa di punggungnya. Dari belakang tubuhnya terlihat pasir-pasir beterbangan, seakan berusaha melindunginya dari segala macam marabahaya yang mungkin mengancan jiwa pengendalinya.

Sakura menahan nafasnya sesaat menyadari siapa pemuda bertato yang merintangi jalan mereka berdua.

"Kazekage-sama…" ujar Shikamaru dengan suara terkesima. Tidak tiap hari orang bisa melihat kemunculan seseorang di hadapan mereka dengan cara dramatis, kan?

"Gaara…" bisik Sakura.

Gaara berdiri dengan tegap kira-kira sepuluh langkah dari mereka berdua. Mata hijau kebiruannya menatap dingin ke arah Sakura.

"Kehadiran anda sangat mengagetkan, Kazekage-sama. Apa ada hal yang bisa kami bantu?"tanya Shikamaru dengan hormat.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda berjaket jounin itu. Tatapannya masih sama, dingin.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura-san."

Sakura terkesiap mendengar namanya yang langsung keluar dari mulut kazekage muda itu. Ia bergantian memandangi Gaara dan Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak nyaman.

"Dengan Sakura?" Shikamaru melirik Sakura sekilas, " Untuk itu, silakan tanyakan Sakura sendiri, Kazekage-sama."

"Aku memang bertanya pada Sakura."

Keduanya, Gaara dan Shikamaru, saling melemparkan tatapan dengan aura sedingin es. Rasanya begitu menusuk dan jika saja Sakura berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, ia mungkin sudah membeku.

"Kau menatapku, Tuan Kazekage."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura."

"Tapi _kau_ menatap_ku_. Itu artinya _kau_ bicara pada_ku_, bukan pada _Sakura,_" suara Shikamaru bergetar.

Gaara sedikit pun tak bergeming—tetap menatap tajam pada pemuda klan Nara pengendali ninjutsu teknik bayangan itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya yang dingin itu menjadi lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya.

Orang tanpa alis sudah cukup menyeramkan, toh?

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura, Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru merasa tengkuknya memanas. Ia orang yang cukup toleran, akan tetapi menghadapi orang yang menyebalkan seperti Sabaku No Gaara ini, ia bisa kehilangan kesabarannya.

Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di tatapan kazekage dari Sunagakure itu. Semacam sentimen akan keberadaannya di sisi Sakura saat ini.

Seperti…kecemburuan?

"Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan bagaimana cara yang sopan untuk menyapa orang lain, Tuan Kazekage? Jika kau begitu ingin bicara dengan Sakura, bukankah kau sebaiknya tidak menghadang perjalanan kami, memandangiku dengan seperti itu dan bicara seakan-akan Sakura tidak ada di depanmu?" suara Shikamaru terdengar bergetar. Terasa sekali bahwa ia berusaha menguasai emosinya yang mulai naik.

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, melirik Sakura sekilas, lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada pemuda berjaket jounin yang sudah meletakkan tumpukan buku-buku yang dipinjam Sakura ke tanah. Tindakan yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura sedikit terganggu.

Gaara sudah cukup terganggu dengan celotehan Temari yang mengusik hatinya. Itu sebabnya ia langsung terbang meninggalkan kakak perempuannya itu dengan satu tujuan: mencari Sakura dan berbicara dari hati ke hati dengannya.

Ia tahu, sembilan bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ia membuang banyak waktu untuk berpikir dan berpikir. Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadapnya. Yang ia tahu adalah gadis itu selalu menghantui benaknya dan memenjara hatinya dengan tanpa ia sadari. Itu sebabnya, begitu akhirnya ia sadar dari kebimbangan hatinya, ia langsung bangkit dan memutuskan ia harus mendapatkan Sakura.

Ia harus memenuhi janjinya. Dan lebih dari itu, ia harus mendapatkan hati gadis itu.

Gaara merasa, Shikamaru tidak akan begitu saja membiarkan ia bicara dengan Sakura. Apapun alasannya, ia merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan rencananya melamar Sakura, yang mungkin sudah diketahui banyak pihak.

Atau, mungkin karena pemuda klan Nara ini juga memiliki perasaan yang khusus terhadap Sakura?

Gaara tidak mau ambil resiko mempertaruhkan hubungan baik Suna dengan Konoha karena sebuah pertarungan konyol yang bisa saja terjadi saat ini. Sebagai kazekage, ia harus menjaga hubungan kerja sama yang baik antara Suna dengan Konoha di atas segala-galanya.

Ia harus mengambil keputusan yang cepat.

"Maaf, kalau aku menyinggungmu, Nara Shikamaru. Aku memang kurang tahu tata krama karena memang tak pernah diajar ibuku bagaimana layaknya bersikap. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Sakura. oleh sebab itu…"

Detik berikutnya, hamparan pasir menggulung Shikamaru dan Sakura dengan cepat, mengakibatkan Shikamaru terkejut bukan alang kepalang. Ia melompat ke belakang, sejauh mungkin ia bisa menghindar serangan pasir yang bergerak dengan cepat itu.

Shikamaru terkesiap saat ia menyadari Sakura terperangkap di dalam badai pasir milik Gaara itu. Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu menghilang dari pandangan Shikamaru dan hanya pasir kecoklatan yang berderu kencang saja yang bisa ia lihat.

"Sakuraaaa…..!" pekik Shikamaru dengan suara penuh kecemasan.

Hamparan pasir itu perlahan naik ke udara, bergerak perlahan bagaikan selubung rapat yang melindungi pemiliknya. Shikamaru berpikir keras untuk menentukan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membebaskan Sakura dari dalam pasir yang mematikan itu, akan tetapi mendadak selubung pasir itu tersibak sedikit. Secuil wajah tampak dari balik pasir itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Nara Shikamaru. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Sakura," ujar Gaara dengan suaranya yang terdengar jauh dari kata mengancam.

Detik berikutnya, hamparan pasir itu terbang lebih tinggi dengan cepat dan menghilang menuju utara Konoha.

Shikamaru terengah-engah di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, bahwa memikirkan kemungkinan bertarung satu lawan satu dengan pengendali pasir sehebat Gaara membuat hatinya berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang, karena kemungkinan ia menang sangat tipis. Gaara memang lebih unggul dari segi kekuatan, akan tetapi ia tidak boleh meremehkan kecerdasan Shikamaru. Otak adalah senjata rahasia Shikamaru.

Jika Gaara memang ingin mencari masalah di Konoha, ingin menghajarnya, tentu ia akan langsung lakukan itu tanpa pikir panjang sedari awal, akan tetapi kazekage itu tidak melakukannya. Alasan yang ia kemukakan dari tadi, adalah ingin bicara dengan Sakura.

Gaara memang hanya ingin bicara dengan Sakura.

Shikamaru melemparkan pandangannya ke tanah—ke arah dua kotak bento berwarna merah dan biru yang tergeletak di atas tanah dan tumpukan buku-buku pengobatab herbal milik perpustakaan yang dipinjam Sakura.

Pemuda berkuncir itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia rasa kali ini ia harus menghabiskan isi bento itu sendiri. Atau mencari Ino untuk menemaninya makan sekaligus memberitahu apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Sakura.

Buku-buku itu?

Ia akan bawa ke apartemen Sakura setelahnya. Gadis itu sangat membutuhkan buku-buku itu.

Shikamaru lalu memunguti semua barang-barang tersebut dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan galau.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

_**A/N:**_

_Wah…tidak bisa jadi oneshot, jadi mungkin akan jadi two-shot hehehe. Cerita ini lanjutan Sakura's Love Story chapter 8 dengan pairing Gaasaku, dan memang dibuat khusus untuk pembaca yang minta cerita itu dilanjutkan. Itu sebabnya saya tulis terpisah dengan Sakura's Love Story, karena Sakura's Love Story punya plot sendiri hehehe. Shikamaru juga saya munculkan, karena sudah banyak juga yang minta Shikamaru muncul di Sakura's Love, nah daripada menunggu lama, jadi saya munculkan saja di sini._

_Bisa tinggalkan review setelah membaca? Ini kalian yang minta loh hehehehe…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinangan Sang Kazekage**

**by sava kaladze**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, who else…**

.

.

_Terima kasih untuk 32 reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi masukan atau sekedar bertanya. 32 itu jumlah yang banyak untuk 1 chapter fic saya __ hehehe…maaf jika saya tak bisa balas satu-persatu.  
_

..

..

..

**Chapter 2**

..

..

* * *

Bukit itu terletak di sebelah selatan Konoha. Tidak terlalu jauh dari Gunung Hokage, karena kelima wajah hokage yang terpahat di gunung tersebut masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Rerumputan hijau terhampar rapi di sepanjang mata memandang dan bunga-bunga rumput yang berwarna-warni cerah tampak menyeruak dari balik hijaunya rerumputan dengan penuh menggoda.

Suasana yang semula tenang terusik mendadak dengan hadirnya deru angin yang memecah kesunyian. Bukan itu saja, deru angin tersebut merupakan awal dari munculnya butiran-butiran pasir yang beterbangan di udara. Sedetik kemudian, munculah butiran pasir dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak lagi, yang terlihat menyelubungi sesuatu di dalamnya.

Selubung pasir itu mendarat di rerumputan dengan suara tiupan angin yang kencang. Pasir kecoklatan tersebut perlahan terkuak, menampakkan sosok seorang laki-laki muda yang membopong seorang gadis di tangannya. Pasir milik Gaara tersebut dengan cepat berkumpul di udara dan masuk dengan cepat ke dalam bejana besar yang terletak di punggung sang kazekage itu. Pemuda berjubah putih itu dengan perlahan menjatuhkan kaki gadis yang berada dalam bopongannya, lalu membiarkan gadis itu berdiri dengan limbung.

Sakura, tak membuang waktu, begitu ia bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya lagi, ia langsung menatap tajam ke arah kazekage itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau!" telunjuknya teracung ke wajah Gaara. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Seenaknya saja kau bawa aku seperti ini?"

Pemuda yang ia tunjuk tak langsung bereaksi. Kazekage muda itu menghela napas dalam-dalam, menatap lurus ke arah gadis yang tingginya badannya hanya sedikit lebih rendah dari dirinya itu dan sementara itu, wajahnya tetap menampakkan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?" tanya Gaara dengan suaranya yang khas.

Sakura terperangah, tak percaya bahwa alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan emosionalnya tadi, Gaara malah menanyakan hal yang demikian sepele dan bersikap bahwa apa yang barusan ia lakukan—melarikannya terbang dalam kungkungan pasirnya, saat ia sedang berada bersama pemuda lain—adalah hal yang diperbolehkan. Hal yang tidak salah sama sekali.

Tentu saja, itu salah! Gaara bukan siapa-siapanya dan pemuda itu tak berhak menyentuh dirinya, apalagi membopongnya seperti itu. Tidak peduli meski ia seorang kazekage di Sunagakure.

Sakura menahan amarahnya di dalam dada. Tidak, yang ia rasakan bukan amarah, lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai rasa kesal yang menggerogoti hati bagaikan puluhan semut yang sedang menikmati sepotong kue beras. Pelan tapi pasti, kue beras itu akan habis dikunyah oleh semut-semut nakal tersebut.

Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa kehadiran Gaara di hadapannya saat ini, bagaikan semut nakal yang menggelitik hatinya dengan sungut kecil dan kaki-kakinya yang mungil. Kecil, namun sangat mengganggu.

Sakura masih menatap sengit ke arah shinobi andalan Sunagakure yang berjubah putih itu. Ingin sekali ia muntahkan segala kekesalannya yang sudah mengendap lama di dalam lubuk hatinya kepada laki-laki yang memang pantas mendapatkannya, laki-laki yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dingin dengan kedua bola mata hijau kebiruannya itu. Akan tetapi, Sakura bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil yang mudah setiap saat kehilangan kendali emosinya, sebagaimana dirinya di masa-masa yang lalu. Ia adalah gadis muda yang sedang dalam proses perkembangannya menjadi seorang wanita muda yang dewasa—kedewasaan yang bukan hanya dapat dilihat secara fisik lahiriah belaka, namun juga sikap dan cara berpikir. Luar dalam.

Gadis itu tertegun sesaat. Ya, ia sedang dalam tahap pendewasaan diri saat ini. Bukankah membiarkan kendali emosinya lepas di hadapan pemuda di depannya, itu akan membuat dia kehilangan _image _yang susah payah ia bangun selama sembilan bulan terakhir?

Aih, aih, tidak mungkin Sakura biarkan hal itu terjadi. Tigaa bulan pertama sekembalinya ia dari Suna merupakan neraka bagi dirinya, bagi hatinya. Bayangan wajah tampan nan misterius Gaara kerap berkelebat di benak dan matanya. Senyuman yang jarang tampak di wajah pemimpin Sunagakure itu, kerap ia angankan sendiri di dalam khayalannya. Perkataan bahwa ia akan datang untuk melamar Sakura pada Hokage, pernah ia nantikan kedatangannya dengan amat sangat menggebu-gebu.

Tapi apa yang terjadi…

apa yang ia tunggu-tunggu, hanyalah menjadi sebuah janji kosong belaka. Tiga bulan adalah ambang batas yang sengaja Sakura canangkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memberi dirinya kesempatan untuk berharap selama tiga bulan saja. Selama tiga bulan itu, ia biarkan dirinya mengkhayalkan kedatangan Sabaku No Gaara di gerbang Konoha. Selama tiga bulan itu, ia biarkan bayangan Gaara menggelitik hatinya tiap kali ia akan beranjak tidur. Selama tiga bulan itu, ia yakinkan dirinya bahwa Gaara sedang meyakinkan segenap Sunagakure untuk menerima diri Haruno Sakura sebagai wanita yang akan mendampingi kazekage mereka dalam menjalankan tugas yang tidak mudah.

Satu hari,

dua hari,

satu minggu,

dua minggu,

satu bulan,

dua bulan… akhirnya tiga bulan ia menanti, menanti dan menanti. Tidak pernah ada umbul-umbul Sunagakure yang melintasi gerbang Konoha, atau paling tidak secarik perkamen dari Sunagakure yang mengutarakan hal yang pernah Gaara janjikan padanya.

Sakura sudah pernah merasakan apa itu kekecewaan karena sesuatu yang begitu ia harapkan untuk terjadi, sama sekali tak terwujud dalam realita kehidupannya. Ia pernah begitu mencintai Sasuke dan menanti dirinya dengan segenap kesabarannya selama bertahun-tahun, akan tetapi pemuda Uchiha itu tak pernah menjadi miliknya. Sekarang, saat ia mulai merasakan hatinya kembali menyenandungkan lagu cinta saat bibirnya menyebut nama Gaara, apa itu artinya ia harus kembali bersabar selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk kembali menelan pil pahit kekecewaan terhadap Gaara?

Jawabannya tidak.

Ia tak mau membasahi bantal kusamnya dengan air mata lagi. Ia muak mengingat dirinya yang selalu dikenal orang sebagai kunoichi yang menunggu kejatuhan cinta Uchiha Sasuke tiap kali mereka mendengar nama Haruno Sakura disebut. Ia menolak untuk mendengar nada kasihan orang saat menyebut dirinya sebagai kunoichi yang mengharapkan cinta Sabaku No Gaara.

Itu tidak akan terjadi!

Hidupnya harus berlanjut, meski dengan susah payah ia harus melupakan punggung polos kazekage muda itu. Sumpah mati, melupakan _apa _yang pernah ia lihat dan _apa_ yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Gaara sama sekali tidak mudah. Tidak mudah sama sekali. Rasanya seperti ia harus disuruh melupakan bahwa Hatake Kakashi adalah gurunya dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat karibnya. Betul kan, tidak mudah! Bagaimana ia bisa disuruh melupakan sesuatu yang masih terus berkeliaran di depan matanya? Naruto dan Kakashi jelas masih berkeliaran di depan matanya dan Gaara…ia juga masih berkeliaran dengan leluasa di depan mata hatinya!

Semua butuh proses, Sakura tahu itu. Shikamaru adalah nama dari proses itu.

Sakura mendadak sadar ia belum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut kemerahan itu. Ia melunakkan tatapannya yang sebelumnya setajam pisau.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja, _Kazekage-sama._"

Mata hijau Gaara membulat sesaat, mengesankan ketidaksukaannya terhadap sebutan kazekage-sama yang digumamkan Sakura. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, seperti ingin langsung bereaksi atas jawaban Sakura yang didengarnya barusan, akan tetapi ia sanggup menahan lidahnya di detik terakhir dan jadilah mulut yang sempat terbuka itu tertutup lagi.

"Maaf, aku membawamu dengan cara seperti ini. Aku harus bicara padamu, Sakura," kata Gaara dengan suaranya yang ia buat setenang mungkin.

Sungguh, Sakura tidak tahu bahwa saat ini kazekage muda yang bertubuh sedang itu sedang berjuang mati-matian mengatasi deburan hatinya yang bergolak dengan sangat kuat.

Masalah percintaan bukan spesialisasi Gaara, oleh sebab itu sangat wajar jika ia mati-matian berusaha menampakkan mimik tenang di hadapan gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya itu, bukan?

"Mengapa anda jauh-jauh dari Suna datang ke Konoha, Kazekage-sama? Tentu tidak untuk sekedar untuk berbicara padaku," Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman setengah menyeringai muncul di bibirnya. "…aku tidak sepenting itu bagi anda."

Gaara bukannya tak menyadari nada sinis yang samar di balik suara gadis bermata indah di hadapannya. Ia sadari itu, akan tetapi prioritasnya sekarang adalah mengetahui isi hati Sakura yang sesungguhnya terhadap dirinya. Sebelum lamarannya resmi ia ajukan pada Hokage besok siang sesuai jadwal yang disediakan Hokage, ia harus tahu bahwa ia tak akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

Ia tak siap mental untuk ditolak di depan khalayak ramai. Sungguh tak siap.

"Aku datang untuk menepati perkataanku di Suna waktu itu, setelah…apa yang terjadi antara kita…" Gaara menahan napasnya sesaat sebelum meneruskan perkataannya, "…di kamarku."

Wajah Sakura hampir saja memerah mendengar kata yang terakhir keluar dari mulut Gaara, hanya saja menunggu tanpa ada kejelasan selama tiga bulan pertama, merasa patah hati selama tiga bulan berikutnya dan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru selama tiga bulan berikutnya, telah mengajari gadis Haruno itu bahwa menunjukkan wajah yang merona di hadapan seorang laki-laki sedingin Gaara, tidak akan membuatnya mendapatkan apapun.

"Oh…itu," ujar Sakura dengan lirih. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, akan tetapi sudah cukup membuat Gaara merasa sangat penasaran akan apa yang gadis itu katakan selanjutnya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, lalu dengan nada tenang berkata, "Aku rasa tidak ada yang terjadi antara kita saat itu, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jarak antara ia dan Sakura hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter dan dalam jarak sedekat itu, Sakura dapat menemukan bahwa ketenangan di wajah Gaara yang sebelumnya dapat ia jaga, mulai terusik.

"Kau sudah lupa, Sakura? Kau melihatku…"

Sakura memotong perkataan Gaara dengan cepat,"…saat sedang mandi? Ya, memang. Lalu? Itu tidak berarti ada sesuatu di antara kita, bukan?"

"Aku menciummu, Sakura!"

"Lalu? Apa itu menjadikan ada sesuatu di antara kita?"

Seandainya Gaara mempunyai alis, ia pasti sudah mengerutkan alisnya sampai bertaut keduanya, saking ia terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan dengan enteng barusan!

"Sakura…"

Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Ia berdiri dengan tegap dan mulai menghentakkan kaki kanannya, seakan sedang menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemimpin Sunagakure itu berikutnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah katakan padaku bahwa menurut tradisi Suna, jika seorang perempuan melihat tubuh seorang laki-laki, maka sang laki-laki harus melamar perempuan itu untuk dinikahi. Kau ingat itu?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan lebih cepat. Ia sudah mulai menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Gaara sesungguhnya. Ia sudah bisa menerka maksud kedatangan delegasi Suna ke Konoha seperti yang dirumorkan orang-orang, hanya saja mendengar Gaara mengatakannya dengan mulutnya sendiri, jelas membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Lalu?"

"Itu tujuanku ke Konoha. Aku ingin melamarmu."

Sakura menahan napasnya sesaat. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan entah kenapa, ia merasa udara di sekitarnya juga tiba-tiba berhenti. Burung-burung yang sempat ia dengar berkicau dengan lantang, angin yang ia dengar berdesau, pepohonan yang bergoyang ditiup angin dan dedaunan yang saling bergesekan dan menimbulkan suara yang pelan, semuanya mendadak senyap. Hilang. Sirna. Tak ada satu suara pun yang ia dengar, selain suara napasnya yang kencang dan suara napas Gaara yang juga terdengar tak tenang.

"Omong kosong," tutur Sakura dengan seringai kesal di wajahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ucapanmu hanya omong kosong. Kau tidak berniat melamarku."

"Aku benar-benar ingin melamarmu, Sakura. Aku kemari…"

"Kenapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tegas.

Gaara tersentak. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Sakura. Sudah lama ia ingin melihat gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu, akan tetapi ego, keragu-raguan dan jarak telah merintangi keinginan hatinya yang terdalam.

Sekarang, saat Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya—hanya beberapa langkah untuk ia raih—jarak itu malah menjadi lebih jauh. Sikap dingin Sakura yang memperlebar jarak di antara mereka yang seharusnya cukup dijangkau dengan satu ayunan tangan.

Sakura memandanginya dengan kedua matanya yang hijau. Gaara dapat melihat tuntutan di balik mata Sakura yang tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Gaara menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah jaraknya dan Sakura semakin dekat. Pemuda Suna itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menguatkan hati dan jiwanya untuk menerima semua nada sarkasme yang Sakura tunjukkan lewat kata-kata dan tatapannya.

"Aku…"

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak sembilan bulan yang lalu? Kenapa tidak saat itu?"

"Maaf Sakura, ini semua tidak mudah…"

"Kau bilang kau akan mengirim surat pada hokage."

"Aku sudah lakukan, itu sebabnya besok…"

"Sembilan bulan!"

"Tidak sembilan bulan, besok aku dan delegasiku…"

"Setelah sembilan bulan kau biarkan aku menunggu seperti orang bodoh, Gaara!"

Gaara tertegun. Di hadapannya, wajah Sakura memerah dengan kekesalan. Jarak antara mereka sudah semakin dekat. Ya, reaksi Sakura yang demikian emosional memperdekat jarak mereka tanpa gadis itu sadari. Wajahnya tak lagi sedatar sebelumnya dan kemarahan yang membingkai auranya, itu berarti sesuatu, bukan?

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kau menungguku, Sakura? Betul begitu?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya—sadar akan kesalahan kecilnya. _Bodoh, kenapa kubilang aku menunggunya selama sembilan bodoh?_ Ia membatin._ Bagus sekali, Haruno Sakura…kau langsung kehilangan poin di depan hidung kazekage itu!_

"Jangan besar kepala, _Kazekage-sama._ Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Kau baru saja mengatakan menungguku selama sembilan bulan, Sakura."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dari ucapannya yang sebelumnya. " Mengapa kau baru menulis surat pada hokage, setelah sembilan bulan kejadian itu berlalu?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir."

_Laki-laki bodoh! Kau memberikanku waktu terlalu lama, padahal seharusnya kau langsung saja melamarku saat itu juga!_

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Tinjunya terkepal dengan rasa geregetan yang benar-benar menggerogoti perasaannya. Ingin sekali ia layangkan tinjunya ke wajah _stoic_ sang kazekage, hanya untuk menghancurkan topeng dingin yang kerap menghiasi wajah unik pengendali pasir itu.

"Dan sekarang…aku membawamu kemari untuk mengetahui jawabanmu, Haruno Sakura."

Suasana kembali senyap. Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan dalam diam. Tinggi badan mereka berdua yang tak berbeda jauh membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti noktah hitam dari kejauhan—dari bawah bukit.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa, Sabaku No Gaara?"

"Semua terserah padamu. Kau yang memutuskan. Aku berusaha menjalankan tradisiku, tapi semua keputusan ada di tanganmu."

Sakura meyeringai mendengar jawaban Gaara. Kata _aku berusaha menjalankan tradisiku_ itu sungguh menyentak hatinya. Tradisi? Jadi itu saja arti diri Sakura di mata Gaara? Sebuah kewajiban untuk menjalankan tradisi. Jadi berbulan-bulan ia bimbang dan menanti, hanya untuk sebuah kewajiban menjalankan tradisi belaka.

Gaara sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya!

_Sungguh menyesakkan._

"Apa begitu?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, pertanyaanmu akan kujawab saat ini."

Gaara berdiri di tempatnya dengan tegap. Ujung jubah putihnya berkibar tertiup angin. Rambut kemerahannya berkilau ditimpa cahaya surya. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat memerah, entah karena panas matahari atau karena perasaan khawatir yang saat ini mendera dirinya.

Sakura, tertunduk sesaat. Rambutnya yang panjang dan dibiarkan tergerai juga berkibar searah hembusan angin. Anak rambutnya yang biasanya tertahan oleh hitai-ate di atas kepalanya, hari ini terlihat nakal dan sibuk menggelitik matanya. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut tidak mengganggu Sakura sama sekali. Ekspresinya tetap sama—dingin—cukup untuk membohongi kazekage di hadapannya tentang apa yang sesungguhnya bergejolak di balik topeng wajahnya.

Mata Sakura sesungguhnya yang tidak mampu berbohong. Kekecewaan dan kesedihan bercampur aduk di sana. Jika ia tidak sedang berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri, gadis itu tidak akan seterluka itu, bukan?

_Aku sungguh pernah jatuh cinta padamu, Gaara…_

Tapi,

"Kazekage-sama, aku…" Sakura menundukkan pandangannya—berusaha menahan airmata yang kapan saja siap jatuh membasahi pipinya—ia takut matanya akan mengkhianati mulutnya dan Gaara akan tahu apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasa jauh di dalam dirinya. "…aku tak bisa menerima lamaranmu."

Rahang pengendali pasir yang biasanya bertahta begitu garang di wajahnya nan unik itu jatuh ke bawah—ekspresi keterkejutan jelas-jelas tak bisa ditutupi oleh Gaara. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia tak berusaha menutupi bahwa ia tak percaya Sakura akan mengatakannya.

"Sakura…kau…tapi kenapa?"

Sakura mendongak, lagi-lagi berusaha menahan airmata turun dari matanya dan mengacaukan ketegaran yang sudah ia usahakan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menerima pinanganmu…Gaara…"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Maaf."

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Mulut Sakura terkuak, hendak menjawab tapi tak tahu mau mengatakan apa.

"Apa karena aku tak setampan Uchiha Sasuke?"

_Kami-sama, bukan itu…_

"Apa karena aku seorang jinchuuriki, dan pernah ada monster yang hidup dalam tubuhku?"

"Bukan begitu, Gaara…"

"Apa karena aku terlalu menakutkan untukmu?" suara Gaara mulai naik.

"Tidak Gaara, tidak…"

Gaara merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia melihat sosok gadis di depannya dengan matanya yang terasa memburam. Bukan, matanya buram karena airmata yang mendadak keluar dari matanya. Ia bukan laki-laki cengeng, jadi ia tidak akan menangis. Hanya saja, entah kenapa sesuatu di dalam dirinya memberontak, ingin keluar dari dalam. Pandangannya buram karena yang sedang memandangi Sakura sekarang bukan hanya dirinya, tapi juga…

'_Kau ditolak, heh Gaara?'_

Itu suara Shukaku!

_Kami-sama, ia muncul lagi…_

'_Tidak menyenangkan kalau ditolak, bukan?'_

"Gaara?"

Sakura melayangkan pandangan penuh selidik ke arah pemuda yang tubuhnya bergetar dan pandangannya nanar itu. Wajah Gaara memucat, lebih pucat dari ia biasanya. Matanya yang hijau dan terkadang seperti transparan, terlihat dipenuhi suatu emosi yang mengganggu perasaan Sakura. Kedua matanya yang dilingkari lingkaran kehitaman itu serasa penuh dengan kebencian dan amarah, akan tetapi bukan itu saja. Ada rasa sedih dan takut berpendar di sana.

Gaara tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya dan merintih seperti sedang kesakitan. Badannya semakin bergetar hebat dan wajah yang sebelumnya datar, terlihat lebih menyeramkan dengan seringai yang muncul di sela-sela rintihannya.

"Pergi! Keluar dari tubuhku!" serunya tertahan.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa cemas. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mencoba mendekati Gaara, yang rupanya langsung disadari oleh pemuda pengendali pasir itu.

'_Ia menolakmu, karena kau tidak baik, Gaara.'_

'_Ia takut padamu.'_

'_Ia takut kau akan membunuhnya, seperti kau membunuh orang-orang yang takut padamu dulu.'_

'_Wanita itu takut pasirmu akan mencekik lehernya saat kalian bersama.'_

"Gaara, ada apa?" kembali suara Sakura terdengar lagi.

Gaara mendongak sesaat, memandang sekilas ke kunoichi Konoha itu. Matanya terlihat memohon.

"Pergi dari sini, Sakura. pergi jauh-jauh dari sini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Tidak, katakan dulu padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu."

"Shukaku. Shukaku, ia datang."

"Shukaku? Bukannya Akatsuki sudah mengekstraknya dari tubuhmu?"

"Kekuatannya ya, tapi jiwanya…ia masih berada di dalam tubuhku. Kumohon Sakura, pergilah dari sini. Aku takut ia akan mengambil alih kesadaranku."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Gaara."

"Pergilah, kumohon. Aku tak mau ia melukaimu."

"Tapi kenapa ia akan melukaiku?"

"Shukaku…" Gaara bernapas dengan susah payah. "… ia mau melukai orang-orang yang penting bagiku."

Sakura terkesiap. Gaara masih bergetar hebat, masih melawan sesuatu yang kasat mata yang hendak menguasai kesadarannya. Keringat terus keluar dari dahinya yang berkerut dan membasahi wajahnya yang pucat.

…_ia mau melukai orang-orang yang penting bagiku._

_Apa itu artinya, aku orang yang penting bagiku dan itu sebabnya ia takut monster di dalam dirinya akan melukaiku_, tanya Sakura dalam hatinya. _Kami-sama…_

"Arrgggghhh… jangan ganggu aku, Shukaku!" pekik Gaara seraya terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Gaara!"

"Kumohon Sakura, pergilah. Ia hanya marah dan merasa terhina karena kau menolakku, kumohon tinggalkan tempat ini. Aku akan coba mengendalikannya," pinta Gaara dengan suara yang lirih.

Alih-alih pergi seperti permohonan Gaara, Sakura malah melompat ke arah pemuda itu dan tanpa disangka-sangka, merengkuh pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aaaarrrgggg!" teriak Gaara.

"Bertahanlah Gaara. Tenangkan dirimu, tearik napas dalam-dalam. Kendalikan emosimu," bisik Sakura seraya merengkuh kepala berambut merah itu ke dadanya. Dengan perlahan ia usap rambut kemerahan milik pengendali pasir itu. Helaian rambut sang kazekage itu terasa halus di jemarinya yang kurus.

"Sakura, arrrrggghhh…"

'_Ia menolakmu karena ia tidak suka padamu, Gaara. Ia membencimu.'_

"Tidak, Sakura tidak begitu!"

'_Kau tidak penting baginya.'_

"Berhenti Shukaku! Itu tidak benar."

'_Jika ia memang menyukaimu, mengapa ia menolakmu?'_

"Itu…itu…itu karena Sakura menyukai orang lain!" seru Gaara dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk hatinya.

'_Kalau begitu, ia pantas mati.'_

"Tidak, jangan sentuh Sakura! Jangan coba kau sentuh dirinya, Shukaku!"

Sakura mendengarkan ceracau Gaara yang seakan bersahutan dengan suara yang tak dapat ia dengar. Mungkin ia memang sedang berbicara dengan Shukaku yang ada di dalam dirinya, suara batin yang tak mampu Sakura dengar. Yang Sakura mampu lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri adalah Gaara yang ketakutan dan kesakitan, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa prihatin pada pemuda yang sesungguhnya mempunyai tempat yang spesial di dalam hatinya.

Sakura mengetatkan rengkuhannya pada kepala Gaara dan kemudian berbisik, "Jangan takut Gaara. Ia tidak akan pernah menguasaimu. Kau adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau yang mempunyai kendali atas dirimu. Bertahanlah. Kau pasti mampu melakukannya, karena kau adalah Gaara. Kau adalah Gaara, dan kau bukan Shukaku. Kau adalah pemilik dirimu. Bertahanlah. Kau mampu melawannya."

'_Wanita pembohong!'_

"Tutup mulutmu, Shukaku! Kau yang pembohong. Sakura benar. Pergi dari sini. Ini bukan tempatmu. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!"

'_Kau bilang kau tidak membutuhkanmu, dasar anak bodoh!"_

"Pergi!"

'_Kau lebih memilih wanita itu daripada aku? Kau bodoh, Gaara!'_

"Aku tidak bodoh dan kau tahu itu. Ya, aku memilihnya, karena ia segalanya bagiku."

'_Kita lihat saja nanti, Gaara. Kita lihat saja nanti.'_

Mendadak napas Gaara yang sedari tadi tersengal-sengal, menurun temponya. Perlahan dadanya naik turun dengan perlahan. Napasnya yang panas terasa di dada Sakura yang terbuka, terasa menggelitik di kulit gadis itu. akan tetapi, Sakura tidak melepaskan rengkuhannya pada diri pemuda itu. Ia, tanpa khawatir, tetap mengelus rambut pemuda itu bagaikan seorang ibu yang berusaha melindungi anaknya dan meyakinkan ia bahwa tiada yang perlu ia takutkan di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Sakura…" bisik Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara,tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Kau aman. Percayalah."

"Terima kasih, Sakura…"

Kedua mata Gaara yang sebelumnya tegang dan penuh dengan kemarahan, perlahan tertutup dengan lemasnya. Tubuhnya beringsut lemah dan tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya di dalam dekapan Sakura.

Sakura menahan tubuh Gaara yang entah pingsan atau mendadak tertidur itu dengan susah payah. Perlahan dibaringkannya tubuh kazekage muda itu sambil tetap memegangi kepala dan bahunya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ditatapnya wajah yang penuh damai itu dengan senyuman terpulas di bibirnya yang merah muda. Sakura tersenyum.

Gaara. Ia jarang tidur karena Shukaku tadinya, akan tetapi saat ia sudah terlelap seperti ini, ia terlihat seperti bayi.

Sakura menyentuh pipi Gaara yang kepucatan, meski tidak sepucat sebelumnya. Kulitnya halus dan begitu menggoda untuk disentuh lagi dan lagi.

_Kami-sama, ia begitu menyukai pemuda ini._

Akan tetapi, sekarang ada Shikamaru yang begitu baik padanya dan ia sudah menolak Gaara yang telah memintanya untuk menjadi istrinya._ Kami-sama…kenapa semuanya bisa jadi serumit ini?_

Gaara tidak tahu, bahwa ia sudah melewati sembilan bulan yang berat karena bayangan wajahnya kerap mengganggu tiap kali Sakura menutup matanya!

_Tradisi, itu katanya!_

Apa tak bisa ia kemukakan alasan yang jauh lebih baik, yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama sembilan bulan untuk ke Konoha? Dasar laki-laki sombong!

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa dadanya bergejolak dengan keinginan yang tidak bersinergi dengan logikanya. Saat itulah ia mendengar kedatangan mereka.

"Gaara! Sakura!"

Dua sosok yang ia kenal melompat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dua wajah yang familier itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran, apalagi saat mereka melihat Gaara yang terbaring di atas tanah. Temari langsung bersimpuh di tanah, menyentuh lengan Gaara dengan kecemasan yang tak ia sembunyikan sama sekali. Kankorou langsung mengikuti, di sebelahnya.

"Kalian…dari mana kalian tahu…"

"Shikamaru yang mengatakan pada kami," potong Temari dengan tidak sabar. " Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara, Sakura?"

Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu, lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada kedua kakak kandung Gaara.

"Shukaku."

Temari dan Kankorou saling berpandangan sekilas, tapi cukup untuk menyadari bahwa mereka saling memahami situasinya. Kankurou langsung menyisipkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh Gaara dan membopongnya dengan bantuan Temari.

"Biar kami yang bawa. Ia harus beristirahat," ujar Temari seraya memaksakan secuil senyuman untuk Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Temari dan Kankurou menganggukkan kepala pada Sakura dan bersiap pergi saat Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan mereka.

"Temari!"

Keduanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku. Gaara mungkin jadi begitu karena aku…maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud…"

Temari tersenyum. " Tentu saja Sakura, ia pasti mengerti. Bagaimana pun juga, terima kasih."

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Ia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui kalau ia telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya—tanda tak paham.

Temari menyeringai lebar," Gaara, ia bukan pemuda pada umumnya. Ia tak berpengalaman dengan wanita. Aku sudah bisa menebak, pasti anak ini mengacaukan keinginannya sendiri."

"Aku…ia…"

"Pikirkan saja ucapanku."

Sakura terperangah.

Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu dengan cepat mengikuti Kankurou yang sudah melesat secepat anak panah yang lepas dari busurnya.

Sakura berdiri dengan kebingungan. Ia bukan gadis yang bodoh. Sedikit banyak ia paham akan apa yang dikatakan Temari.

Jadi, tidak hanya karena tradisi, heh?

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bukit dan akhirnya memaku matanya ke arah Gunung Para Hokage. Kelima kepala hokage seakan melihatnya dari kejauhan—ingin tahu apakah penolakan yang ia ucapkan tadi memang datang dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam?

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?_

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

_A/N: maaafffff, ternyata belum bisa saya tamatkan di chapter 2. Tunggulah 1 chapter lagi, sehingga kita tahu siapa yang kelak dipilih Sakura. Apa teman-teman mau memilih juga? Hehehehe…;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinangan Sang Kazekage**

**by sava kaladze**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, who else…**

.

.

_T__hanks. This is the end. Hopefully. No more Sakura's Love Story side story request hahaha(unless I want it by myself)_

..

..

..

* * *

**Chapter ****3**

..

..

"Sakura."

"Shika?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Gadis itu bimbang sesaat, akan tetapi melihat keseriusan di wajah pemuda jenius itu, ia menyingkir dari jalan masuk apartemennya. Pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas itu masuk dengan cepat—khawatir Sakura berubah pikiran dan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya.

Mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa di ruang tamu apartemen itu. Sofa itu bukan milik Sakura, Shikamaru yakin itu karena warnanya yang coklat ia asumsikan bukan warna kesukaan Sakura. Ia hampir tak pernah melihat gadis itu dalam warna coklat, apa pun itu, dan fakta bahwa ia tinggal di apartemen sewaan lebih meyakinkan pemuda Nara itu bahwa itu sofa bukan pilihan gadis itu.

Ada rasa canggung yang menggelayuti udara di sekitar mereka berdua. Sakura duduk diam dengan wajah tak tenang, sementara Shikamaru hanya tertunduk memandangi cangkir teh di dalam genggamannya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah gadis yang ia sukai itu.

Harus ada seseorang yang memecahkan kebuntuan ini, bukan? Dan jika diperhatikan dengan baik-baik, sepertinya bukan Sakura yang akan melakukannya.

"Sakura..."

Kepala gadis itu langsung tegak dan pandangannya tertuju langsung pada pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya belasan tahun itu—ia menunggu pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi alasan kedatangannya ke apartemennya malam ini.

"Apa kau menyukai Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru langsung pada tujuan. _Well_, sepertinya ia tak menemukan cara lebih baik menanyakan apa yang menjadikan keingintahuannya memuncak, dengan cara yang lebih halus.

Wajah Sakura yang sebelumnya tak tenang, langsung luruh dengan pertanyaan yang barusan ia dengar.

"Shika—kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

Shikamaru menautkan alisnya lagi.

"Karena ini sangat menggangguku."

"Mengganggumu?"

"Ya. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kedatangan Gaara dan delegasinya ke Konoha, semua rumor yang berkembang dan..." ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, " ...bagaimana ia muncul di hadapan kita untuk bicara denganmu, semuanya sangat menggangguku."

"Apa masalah jika Gaara ke Konoha dengan delegasinya? Suna adalah aliansi Konoha."

"Ia bahkan hanya pergi bertiga saat ia menghadiri pertemuan mendadak Lima Kage beberapa tahun yang lalu, padahal pertemuan itu sangat penting. Jika ia sampai membawa ANBU dan beberapa tetua dengannya ke Konoha, itu pasti karena sesuatu yang lebih penting lagi," papar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Otak Shikamaru sangat tajam, tak heran ia ninja pertama di Rookie 9 yang lulus ujian chuunin. Fakta bahwa ia mengikuti ujian Jounin lebih lama dari teman-temannya, lebih karena ia terlalu malas untuk mengikutinya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia yang tercerdas di angkatannya.

"Begitu ya?" Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman di kedua sudut bibirnya. " Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu."

"Itu sebabnya aku datang."

"Untuk menanyakan kenapa kazekage mencu—ingin bicara denganku?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Sakura merasa lidahnya kelu, sulit menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Apa ia harus menjawab jujur, bahwa Gaara memintanya menikahi pemimpin Sunagakure itu? Apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa rombongan delegasi itu adalah delegasi khusus yang akan meminang seorang Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping Sabaku No Gaara—orang paling penting di desa tersembunyi Suna?

Apakah dengan berkata sejujur itu, ia bukannya malah akan menyakiti perasaan Shikamaru, yang terang-terangan menunjukkan perhatian dan perasaannya pada dirinya?

Ia tak ingin melukai perasaan Shikamaru! Tidak, setelah apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda Nara itu untuk dirinya. Shikamaru telah berbuat banyak untuk dirinya. _Banyak_.

Ia telah mendampinginya selama beberapa bulan terakhir dalam keputusasaannya menunggu kedatangan Gaara di depan gerbang Konoha. Shikamaru berdiri di sampingnya, saat ia merasa dunia ini meredup untuk yang kedua kalinya, setelah pertama kali ia rasakan saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Shikamaru menunggunya di depan pintu apartemennya dengan sekotak bento di tangannya, tiap kali ia pulang dari shift malam Rumah Sakit, karena pemuda itu tahu ia terlalu lelah untuk memasak makan malam dan terlalu malas untuk membeli makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar. Shikamaru juga yang menimpuki jendela apartemennya, tiap kali ia ketiduran karena terlalu lelah bekerja hingga malam. Shikamaru selalu ada untuk menolongnya, membantunya dengan hal-hal kecil yang mungkin tak terpikirkan oleh orang lain—meski ia selalu menggumamkan kata _merepotkan_.

Dan ia melakukannya tanpa orang lain tahu, untuk menutupi hubungan _spesial_nya dengan Sakura. Ia yang selalu dikenal pemalas dan tak mau repot, diam-diam telah melakukan hal-hal kecil untuk gadis yang ia sukai.

Apa mungkin Sakura melukai hati pemuda itu? Sementara Shikamaru telah banyak berjasa untuknya. Tidak, ia tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia menyukai Shikamaru, meski ia tahu ia tidak mencintainya. Atau belum? Apapun jawabannya, ia hanya tahu satu hal yang ia pasti tahu.

Hatinya telah terperangkap cinta Sabaku No Gaara. Dan ia sudah terperosok sangat dalam cinta yang rasanya mencekik leher itu. Ia juga sudah merasakan kekecewaan akibat penantian berbulan-bulan yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia pun sudah bangkit dari keterpurukan yang tiada diketahui siapapun. Sekarang, saat ia merasa semuanya sudah stabil, sudah berada dalam kendalinya, ia malah berada dalam posisi di mana ia harus memilih.

"Sakura? Kau melamun?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sepasang mata yang terlihat menipu dengan terlihat tak perhatian, namun dimiliki oleh salah seorang pemuda yang berpikiran tajam di Konoha, memandanginya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Shika...aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Gaa—maksudku kazekage, ia hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal tentang ramuan obat yang aku ekstrak dari tanaman yang hanya tumbuh di Suna. Sebagaimana kau tahu, dunia medis Suna masih tertinggal dari Konoha. Ya, mereka memang selangkah lebih maju dalam mengembangkan racun, hanya saja obat-obatan lainnya mereka lebih tertinggal," ujar Sakura dengan alis mata berkerut. Ia tidak pandai berbohong dan ia benci harus melakukannya agar tidak melukai hati Shikamaru.

Hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan adalah melukai orang yang sudah begitu baik padanya.

Namun, apakah penolakannya terhadap Gaara juga telah melukai pemuda Suna itu? Menolak Gaara berarti melukai perasaan pemuda itu dan menerimanya berarti melukai perasaan Shikamaru. Ia memilih salah satu dan yang lainnya akan terluka.

Sungguh, Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Siapa yang harus ia pilih.

"Apa hanya untuk itu? Dengan delegasi lengkap?" suara Shika terdengar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan.

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Shikamaru menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya terlihat serius—lebih serius dari yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada seisi dunia. Topeng cuek yang biasanya terpasang rapi di wajah pemuda itu, tak muncul kali ini. Yang ada adalah wajah ingin tahu seorang pemuda, yang menunggu jawaban jujur gadis yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama itu.

"Sepertinya hanya itu, Shika. Aku tidak tahu jika ada yang lebih," mata kehijauan Sakura berputar sesaat dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tidak nyaman. Shikamaru, yang sudah lama mengenal gadis itu langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia menutupi sesuatu.

"Jujurlah padaku, Sakura."

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, Shika."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya. Itu cukup."

"Tapi aku…"

"Apa kazekage menyukaimu?" desak Shikamaru.

Sakura langsung terkesiap, pandangannya menajam. Ia memandangi Shikamaru lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kazekage rasakan padaku adalah urusannya, bukan urusanku. Ia menyukaiku atau tidak, itu urusannya. Aku tidak mau membahas bagaimana perasaan Gaara padaku," tukas Sakura sengit. Ia merasa Shikamaru menekannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sulit untuk ia jawab tanpa merasa menyakiti yang mana pun.

"Itu jadi urusanmu, jika ia jauh-jauh ke Konoha untuk meminangmu, Sakura. Dirimu, Sakura. Kau…" Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan ke ujung ruangan dengan tubuh bergetar. Dahinya berkerut, seakan berpikir keras meski sesungguhnya ia tak ingin melakukannya.

"Kenapa denganku, Shika?"

"Kau…" _gadis yang kusuka_, ujarnya membatin. " Kau harus bisa memutuskan."

Ada pergolakan batin di dalam dadanya. Di satu sisi ia tak ingin menguak isi hatinya yang terdalam, bahwa ia menyukai gadis di hadapannya itu dengan setulus hatinya, meski mungkin tak pernah benar-benar memperlihatkannya. Akan tetapi, di satu sisi ia pun ingin melihat wajah Sakura yang kerap terlihat sendu setelah kepergian Uchiha Sasuke bertahun-tahun silam, akhirnya disinari oleh senyuman lepas yang keluar dari jiwanya yang terbebas dari kungkungan hantu masa lalu.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak bisa melakukan keduanya sekaligus. Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Sakura dan Gaara. Dan apapun itu, ia mungkin tidak menyukainya.

Shikamaru bangkit dari kursi diiringi pandangan resah Sakura. Gadis itu tahu, ia tidak seharusnya menutupi apapun terhadap Shikamaru. Hanya saja ia tak ingin melukai Shikamaru dengan mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap pemimpin Suna itu.

Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Gaara, akan tetapi Shikamaru terlalu baik untuk ia sakiti.

Bingung, itulah perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku pergi, Sakura," ujar Shikamaru seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pintu apartemen Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan mengiringi kepergian Shikamaru.

"Mau kemana, Shika?"

"Kerja. Kemana lagi?" jawab pemuda berkuncir itu pendek.

"Kerja?"

"Aku masih pegawai pemerintahan, Sakura. Kalau aku tidak bekerja, tidak akan ada gaji yang masuk akhir bulan nanti," Shikamaru mengerutkan bibirnya ke depan. Wajah cueknya kembali muncul.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Secuil senyum terulas di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku…membencimu? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak bisa menjawab apa yang ingin kau tahu…mungkin."

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah helaian rambut merah muda Sakura yang menjuntai, menutupi sebagian mata kirinya. Dengan lembut disentuhnya helaian rambut itu. Ada desiran halus di dalam hatinya—membuatnya tersentuh akan perasaan yang timbul serta-merta.

"Aku tak akan susah-susah seperti ini, jika aku membencimu, Sakura."

Sakura membalas perkataan Shikamaru dengan senyuman tipis dan anggukan lemah. Mereka bertatapan sesaat, sampai akhirnya Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya dengan perasaan yang campur-aduk.

Seandainya Gaara tidak pernah muncul dalam kehidupannya, ia pasti sangat bersyukur bahwa pemuda sebaik Shikamaru menyukai dia. Sangat bersyukur.

.

.

* * *

" Di mana dia?"

Kankurou yang sedari tadi memusatkan pikirannya ke koran lokal yang ia baca, melirik adiknya yang sudah mendudukkan badannya di atas tempat tidur kamar hotel yang mereka tempati. Wajah Gaara datar menatapnya, hanya saja mata hijau kebiruannya menyorotkan rasa tanya yang besar.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura?"

"Oh dia? Tidak tahu di mana."

"Tidak tahu di mana? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu gadis itu ada di mana sekarang."

"Ia tidak bersamaku?"

Kankurou akhirnya menyerah. Ia menutup lembaran koran yang sedang ia baca, lalu memandang adiknya dengan malas.

"Saat kami menemukanmu, di bukit itu, kau sudah tak sadarkan diri. Shukaku mempengaruhimu dan sepertinya Sakura menyaksikannya," Kankurou menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat.

Tak ada alis berkerut yang biasanya menghiasi wajah seseorang yang bingung atau sedang berpikir keras. Gaara tidak mempunyai sepasang alis layaknya manusia biasa, sebab itu matanya saja yang terlihat meradang.

"Ia melihat Shukaku?"

"Sepertinya ia tidak berhasil keluar dari dalam dirimu dengan mudah. Kau dapat menekannya agar tetap berada di…dalam sana."

Lega hati Gaara mendengar Sakura tak melihat monster yang masih berada di dalam tubuhnya itu. Sakura pernah menyaksikan pertarungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke saat ujian Chunin dulu dan kehadiran Shukaku yang membuat Sasuke luka parah, pastilah membuat gadis Konoha itu merinding. Shukaku menyeramkan, tidak tampan dan bisa jadi membuat Sakura takut kepadanya.

Agaknya Gaara lupa bahwa Sakura tetap berteman baik dengan Naruto, meskipun di dalam tubuh ninja kebanggaan Konoha itu tersegel kyuubi, siluman ekor sembilan yang jauh lebih kuat dari Shukaku.

Gaara bangkit dengan cepat dari tempat tidurnya. Diliriknya jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar hotel dan cukup terkejut karena waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari. Ia segera bergegas mengganti jubah kazekagenya dengan baju coklat yang biasa ia kenakan sehari-hari. Ia harus mencari seseorang untuk bertanya. Dan jika ingin bertanya tentang Sakura, maka orang yang harus ia cari adalah Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kankurou dengan nada curiga.

"Menemui Naruto."

"Tidak untuk mencari masalah, kan?"

Gaara melirik kakaknya sekilas dengan tatapannya yang dingin. " Bertanya seperti itu padaku? Terakhir kali kuingat aku yang selalu menyelamatkanmu dari masalah yang kaubuat."

Cengiran geli muncul di wajah Kankurou. Temari benar, adik bungsu mereka ini sedang sensitif. Terlalu sensitif malah. Sepertinya permasalahan cinta yang menderanya, membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang berbeda dari ia biasanya. Yah, meskipun ia adalah seorang kazekage, pemimpin tertinggi Sunagakure, tetap saja Gaara adalah laki-laki normal.

"Oke. Aku percaya. Tapi ingat, apa tujuan kita kemari. Jangan membuat hokage marah karena ulahmu," goda Kankurou. Ia cukup menikmati reaksi sensitif Gaara, karena akhirnya si muka datar ini bisa juga menampakkan emosi selain tenang dan marah.

Gaara melemparkan pandangan tajam untuk kata _ulah_ yang digunakan Kankurou. Ia ingatkan dirinya untuk menggunakan kata yang sama jika kelak Kankurou kerepotan dengan permasalahan wanita. Terkadang kakaknya ini lupa bahwa meski ia adalah adik paling bungsu dalam keluarga, ia tetaplah kazekage.

Selesai mengganti pakaian, pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu meninggalkan hotel menuju ke apartemen Naruto.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk menemukan yang ia cari. Segera setelah ia membunyikan bel di depan pintu apartemen Naruto, wajah ninja berambut pirang itu muncul membukakan pintu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Gaara! Kejutan sekali kau ada di sini!" seru Naruto dengan bersemangat. Ia menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkan Gaara masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tamunya itu langsung masuk dan memandangi sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Meski tak terlihat di wajahnya, namun ia sesungguhnya agak terkejut melihat kamar Naruto yang cukup berantakan dengan baju-baju yang bergantung di kursi makan, ujung tempat tidur dan juga bungkus bekas ramen instan yang bertebaran di meja dapur.

Sungguh beda sekali dengan kamar pribadinya. _Mungkin ini dampak dari belum memiliki istri_, ujar kazekage muda itu dalam hati. _Jika Naruto sudah berkeluarga, ia mungkin akan lebih rapi._

"Wah, apa yang membawamu kemari? Sungguh suatu kehormatan mendapat kunjungan kazekage," tukas Naruto seraya membimbing Gaara untuk duduk di kursi makan yang juga berfungsi sebagai kursi tamu di apartemennya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Naruto."

Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan Gaara. Ia sibuk memilih ramen instan rasa apa yang akan ia suguhkan pada tamu agungnya ini. Dahinya berkerut, membaca label ramen tersebut.

"Kau suka rasa ayam, sapi, atau _seafood_. Kalau kau suka rasa babi, kebetulan aku tidak punya. Kata Sakura, aku harus mengurangi makan babi karena terlalu berlemak."

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar—" Matanya membulat, " Sakura bilang begitu?"

"Ya. Terlalu banyak lemak tak bagus buat jantung katanya. Sebenarnya terlalu banyak makan ramen instan juga tidak bagus, tapi aku tidak pandai masak. Jadi setelah membaca semua kandungan gizi dan bahan pembuatnya, Sakura memilihkan rasa dan merek ini untuk kumakan," papar Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan kulkas.

Gaara dalam hati tersenyum. Ia senang mendengar Sakura begitu peduli pada kesehatan Naruto, sahabatnya. Jika pada sahabatnya saja ia begitu peduli, bagaimana pada suaminya kelak?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat adrenalin Gaara naik.

"Dan rasa apa yang paling Sakura suka?" tanya Gaara.

"Ayam. Ia lebih suka makan daging putih, karena katanya lebih sedikit lemaknya."

"Kalau begitu aku mau ayam," sahut Gaara cepat. _Apa yang Sakura suka, ia juga harus belajar menyukainya._

Naruto merengut sebentar. Ia sebenarnya ingin yang rasa ayam, tapi karena tinggal satu dan Gaara adalah tamunya, ia sebaiknya mengalah. Kali ini ia akan makan yang rasa sapi saja. Ia ambil dua mangkuk ramen instan yang dimaksud, meletakkannya di atas meja makan dan mencurahkan air panas ke dalam dua mangkuk tersebut.

"Tinggal tunggu beberapa menit dan siap dinikmati!" tukas Naruto.

Pemuda jinchuuriki itu menaruh dua pasang sumpit, dua gelas dan seteko air putih ke hadapan Gaara. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah siap menyantap ramen panas dari mangkuk mereka masing-masing.

"Ittadakimasu!" seru Naruto.

Gaara menggumamkan kata yang sama, namun lebih pelan. Ramen yang panas dan menggoda perut tersebut mulai dicicipi oleh sang kazekage dengan perlahan, kontras sekali dengan Naruto yang menyantap ramennya dengan bernapsu.

"Aku lapar sekali. Baru pulang dari misi."

"Oh ya?"

"Seminggu di luar Konoha. Aku pergi dengan tim Gai-sensei."

"Hmm…"

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda di hadapannya dan baru teringat alasan Gaara ke tempatnya.

"Hei, apa kau kemari karena urusan pelik yang menyangkut Konoha dan Suna, Gaara? Apakah ada urusannya dengan Akatsuki? Ada tanda mereka muncul kembali?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

Gaara mengangkat pandangannya yang sebelumnya terpusat pada ramen pilihan Sakura. Ia menikmati makanan instan tersebut karena Sakura sudah meneliti kandungannya dan yakin dengan bahan-bahannya. Jika Sakura suka, ia harus belajar suka, ulangnya dalam hati.

_Agaknya ia lupa bahwa Sakura sudah menolak pinangannya._

"Tidak. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki atau urusan antara desa."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. " Lalu untuk apa jauh-jauh kemari? Ke apartemenku? Kau bisa menunggu sampai besok dan minta hokage memanggilku ke menara hokage."

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu yang penting padamu, Naruto."

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya."

"Oke. Apa yang ingin kautanyakan? Tidak usah sungkan."

Gaara mendehem, membasahi kerongkongannya agar dapat dengan mudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah ia persiapkan dari hotel tadi. Dipandanginya Naruto dengan tenang. Yang dipandangi tidak terusik sedikit pun dan tetap melanjutkan acara santapannya dengan bersemangat.

"Apa kau berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura?"

"Huk huk huk!"

Spontan saja Naruto tersedak karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang frontal tanpa basa-basi itu. Ada ramen yang melilit di kerongkongannya dan membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali. Gaara menyodorkan gelas air minum yang langsung disambut Naruto dengan meminum isinya hingga tandas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, menunjuk pada teko air, mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk menuangkan air lagi ke dalam gelasnya. Kazekage itu melakukan yang diminta temannya itu dan membiarkan pemuda pirang tersebut sekali lagi meminum airnya hingga tak bersisa di gelasnya.

"Aku tersedak," kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia tak heran Naruto tersedak. Cara makannya terlalu cepat dan terlalu bersemangat.

"Kau kemari untuk menanyakan itu?" tanya balik Naruto saat ia sudah lebih tenang. Mangkuk ramen instan sudah disingkirkannya ke samping, karena ia anggap pembicaraan dirinya dan Gaara akan menjadi sangat serius.

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa menanyakannya?"

"Ini penting."

"Untuk?"

"Langkahku ke depan."

"Langkah ke depan? Aku tak paham maksudmu, Gaara."

"Kau tak penting paham. Yang penting adalah jawabanmu, Naruto."

"Kau datang jauh-jauh dari Suna hanya untuk menanyakan ini?"

"Ini penting untuk kuketahui."

"Tapi kenapa?" desak Naruto.

Gaara menunjukkan tatapan tak sabar. Waktu berjalan terus dan ia tak punya banyak waktu, karena esok akan segera datang. Ia harus sudah punya jawaban akan kebimbangan yang ia lihat di diri Sakura. Percakapan berputar-putar dengan Naruto tidak akan menolongnya mendapatkan jawaban yang ia butuhkan.

"Aku kemari untuk meminang Sakura, Naruto," jawabnya tegas.

GUBRAK!

Naruto jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia meringis. Ia terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia tak mengira jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Gaara. Sedikit pun tak menyangka. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursinya dengan perasaan tak enak.

"_Gomen—_aku kaget sekali."

"Karena aku akan melamar Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk. " Aku tidak pernah menduga kau akan me—lamar Sakura. Kalian tidak pernah…terlihat berdua."

Wajah Gaara tetap datar saat ia mengatakannya. " Tidak pernah berdua bukan berarti tidak punya alasan untuk melamarnya. Oleh sebab itu, aku menemui untuk bertanya: apakah kau berpacaran dengan Sakura?"

Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam. Seisi Konoha tahu ia sangat menyayangi Sakura, akan tetapi sudah semenjak beberapa waktu yang lalu ia memutuskan bahwa bagaimana pun perasaan Sakura terhadapnya, ia akan tetap berada di sisi gadis itu—meskipun hanya sebagai sahabat terdekatnya.

"Tidak. Kami tidak berpacaran."

Gaara langsung bernapas lega. Senyuman tipis tersimpul di kedua ujung bibirnya. Ia sangat khawatir Naruto akan menjawab sebaliknya, karena jika Sakura dan Naruto memang memiliki hubungan asmara, ia tidak akan punya kesempatan sama sekali. Ia akan mundur teratur dan mengakui kekalahannya. Ia bukan saingan Naruto. Pemuda ini memiliki alasan yang lebih banyak untuk dipilih Sakura, pikirnya.

"Syukurlah."

Naruto menangkap kelegaan di balik suara kazekage muda itu. Ia selalu menganggap dirinya dan Gaara bersaing secara sehat untuk menduduki posisi pimpinan tertinggi di desa mereka masing-masing. Oleh sebab itu, saat ia mengetahui Gaara dinobatkan menjadi kazekage di Suna, ia merasa seperti kebakaran jenggot. Ia merasa Gaara sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Sekarang, saat ia mendengar kelegaan Gaara akan jawaban Gaara, ia tahu Gaara menganggapnya rival. Menganggapnya selevel. Pemikiran itu membuat Naruto senang.

"Sekarang aku yang akan bertanya padamu, Gaara. Kenapa kau ingin melamar Sakura?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis lagi. Ditanya demikian oleh Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabat Sakura membuatnya jengah, seakan-akan Sakura sendiri yang sedang menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Aku mencintainya."

Naruto memandangi shinobi yang ia kagumi itu lekat-lekat. Ia merenung sesaat, mencoba menganalisis makna dari pernyataan Gaara barusan. Gaara mencintai Sakura? Tapi bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi, padahal mereka tinggal berjauhan dan karena ia tahu keberadaan Sakura hampir setiap saat, sepertinya mustahil mereka bisa jatuh cinta tanpa pertemuan yang intens.

"Kalian jarang bertemu, bagaimana mungkin—"

"Saat demam melanda Konoha dan Sakura dikirim ke Suna untuk mencari obatnya…saat itulah kami bertemu dan…" Gaara tercenung sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, " …aku mulai menyukainya."

"Itu sebabnya kau sekarang di Konoha, untuk melamarnya?"

"Ya. Aku akan meminta izin untuk menikahinya pada Godaime-_sama_," Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja ke arah lawan bicaranya, " …dan juga padamu, Naruto."

Naruto menunjuk wajahnya. "Padaku?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kenapa padaku?"

"Karena kau adalah sahabat terdekat Sakura. Kau yang paling memahaminya dan kau orang yang penting baginya. Tanpa izinmu… Sakura mungkin tak akan menerimaku."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara ke jendela apartemennya yang malam itu ia biarkan terbuka lebar. Angin yang dingin mengalir semilir memasuki ruangan apartemennya, membuatnya sedikit merinding karena dinginnya. Akan tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu, bukan dinginnya angin yang membuatnya merinding, akan tetapi pernyataan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Saat ia begitu menyayangi Sakura dan terus bertanya-tanya, akankah suatu hari nanti gadis itu membalas perasaannya, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang seperti Gaara muncul begitu saja di depan pintu rumahnya dan menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai gadis yang sama dengan Naruto, bahkan ingin melamarnya untuk ia jadikan pendamping hidup…apa yang harusnya ia rasakan?

_Kecewa? Sedih? Marah? Cemburu?_

Tidak. Ia tidak seharusnya merasa seperti itu. Ia harusnya merasa senang dan bersyukur, karena yang jatuh cinta pada Sakura adalah seorang laki-laki yang ia tahu kualitasnya. Seorang laki-laki yang ia tahu punya kapasitas untuk membahagiakan Sakura. Seorang laki-laki yang akan bertanggung jawab dan akan menggantikannya melindungi gadis yang amat ia sayangi itu. Ia harusnya bersyukur bahwa pemuda yang mencintai Sakura adalah pemuda sebaik Gaara dan bukannya seorang pria yang tak jelas bagaimana perangainya, namun telah membuat Sakura mabuk kepayang karena cinta yang abstrak.

Naruto tahu, ia selalu menyayangi Sakura. Akan tetapi ia sadar, cinta tak harus selalu memiliki. Dengan menyaksikan Sakura akhirnya akan mereguk kebahagiaan yang telah lama sirna dari wajahnya sejak kepergian Sasuke, ia akan merasa bahagia. Ia akan merasa bahwa ia telah berhasil mengembalikan apa yang sudah lama hilang dari hati Sakura.

Mata biru Naruto menyorotkan ketegaran hati layaknya seorang ninja yang akan pergi ke medan perang. Saat ini di hadapannya, seorang pemimpin tertinggi desa tersembunyi sedang meminta izin darinya sebagai sahabat terdekat Sakura, agar ia mendukung langkah besarnya untuk meminang Sakura.

Naruto tahu ia mungkin akan meratap di kamarnya saat Gaara pergi, akan tetapi sebagai seorang ninja ia harus dapat menghadapi konsekuensi keputusannya dengan kepala tegak. Ia yakin, ia dapat melakukannya. Seberat apapun, ia yakin ia akan dapat melakukannya. Kelak saat ia berada di kursi hokage dan menjadi pemimpin tertinggi Konohagakure, ia pun harus mengambil keputusan-keputusan penting yang mungkin akan mengorbankan perasaan pribadinya. _Selalu ada yang harus dikorbankan sebagai seorang pemimpin._

Kedua pemuda jinchuuriki itu saling berpandangan penuh makna. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Sakura, akan tetapi hanya satu yang akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhir gadis itu.

"Jika aku memberikan izin padamu, akankah kau menjaga Sakura dengan sebaik-baiknya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara khasnya yang terdengar seperti orang yang berkumur-kumur.

"Bahkan dengan nyawaku sekali pun."

"Kau akan memperlakukannya dengan baik?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya."

Naruto menyeringai, " Kalau itu aku yakin kau tak akan mampu melakukannya, aku malah khawatir ia yang akan menyakitimu. Kau tahu tenaga supernya, bukan? Belum lagi sifat pemarahnya."

Gaara menelan ludahnya dengan susah-payah. Siapa yang tak tahu tinju Sakura yang pernah menghancurkan tembok bukit di mana Sasori menyekapnya untuk mengekstrak bijuu di dalam tubuhnya? Gaara memang tak menyaksikannya secara langsung, karena saat itu ia sudah bisa dikatakan mati, akan tetapi semua bukti dan cerita burung yang ia dengar dari rakyat Suna ia yakini kebenarannya.

Ia catat informasi yang baru saja Naruto katakan itu di otaknya. Ia harus ingat bahwa ia tak boleh memancing amarah Sakura, jika tak ingin menjadi sasaran tinju gadis itu.

"Baik, aku akan ingat itu."

"Kau yakin mau melamarnya, Gaara? Kau—belum benar-benar mengenalnya," tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Meski kau sama sekali belum benar-benar mengenalnya?" desak Naruto.

"Apakah ada jaminan mengenal seseorang seumur hidupmu, akan benar-benar dapat mengenal dirinya luar dalam?" Gaara balik bertanya.

Naruto menyeringai, " Tidak juga sih. Aku mengenal Kakashi-sensei hampir seumur hidupku, tapi tetap saja aku tak tahu wajah aslinya. Juga kenapa ia belum menikah padahal umurnya sudah tua hehehehe…"

Mata Gaara membulat. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Hatake Kakashi sudah bisa disebut tua. Ninja peniru itu lebih tepat disebut dewasa.

"Jadi… kau mengizinkan?" Gaara mencoba mengembalikan percakapan mereka kembali ke jalur yang benar.

Naruto menghilangkan cengiran dari wajahnya. Tak mudah baginya untuk menjawab, akan tetapi ia tetap harus melakukannya karena Gaara menunggu jawabannya. Kazekage di hadapannya ini menggantungkan harapan setinggi-tingginya pada dirinya, Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan susah payah, ia menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Jika Sakura juga menyukaimu…aku tak punya alasan untuk tidak mendukungmu. Bagaimana pun juga kalian berdua sudah besar, tahu apa yang terbaik."

Gaara mengangguk, " _Arigatou_, Naruto."

Pandangan Naruto terpekur ke meja makan. Tidak mengira akan dengan mudah merangkai kalimat seperti itu, meski sesungguhnya ia tak yakin tak akan meraung-raung setelah Gaara pergi nanti. Hanya saja, Sakura pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Bukannya ia tak yakin, Sakura tak akan berbahagia jika ia, Uzumaki Naruto menikahinya—ia yakin ia juga bisa membuat Sakura bahagia—hanya ia sadar, dengannya Sakura akan terus terbayang-bayang Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat, ia sendiri yang akan tersakiti. Selain itu…prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah impiannya menjadi seorang hokage.

Sekali lagi ia tekankan pepatah lama yang sering diucapkan Ero-sennin tiap kali matanya memandang sayu ke arah fotonya, Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Minato-sensei di masa mereka masih berguru di Akademi dulu. _Cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki, Naruto. Ingat itu._

"Apa tidak ada pemuda lain yang dekat dengannya?" tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Pacar maksudmu?"

"Ya. Atau mungkin…pemuda yang sedang dekat dengannya."

Naruto termenung sesaat, berusaha mengingat wajah ninja laki-laki yang beredar di sekeliling Sakura. Satu persatu raut wajah ninja seumurannya di Rookie 9, wajah ninja yang lebih tua dari mereka, dan wajah ninja-ninja lainnya yang sering menyapanya, tanpa ia ketahui namanya, berkelebatan di mata biru Naruto. Ia berdecak kagum, baru menyadari ternyata tidak mudah mengingat hal sekecil itu, saat begitu banyak orang bertebaran di sekelilingnya.

Dahinya berkerut dan dengan nada tak yakin ia menggumam sekenanya, " Siapa ya? Sakura berteman dengan banyak orang. Rasanya—tidak ada yang terlalu dekat dengan Sakura sampai bisa disebut…" ia terkesiap, " Kecuali mungkin Shikamaru ya? Mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu dekat, hanya saja beberapa kali kulihat mereka jalan bersama dari Rumah Sakit, tapi kurasa hanya membicarakan misi saja…"

"Nara Shikamaru?"

Pemuda berkuncir dengan jaket jounin dan wajah berkerut, berjalan bersisian di sisi Sakura dengan tumpukan buku tebal di kedua tangannya. Gaara menghela napas.

"Tapi kukira mereka hanya berteman," lanjut Naruto.

Tatapan Shikamaru. Cara pemuda itu melirik wajah Sakura. Bagaimana terganggunya ia dengan kehadiran Gaara, yang ditunjukkan lewat getaran suaranya.

Tidak, mereka tidak hanya berteman. Paling tidak, menurut Nara Shikamaru. Naruto mungkin tidak paham itu, akan tetapi ia sedikit banyak bisa memahami—mereka berdua berbagi kasih dengan gadis yang sama.

Gaara segera berdiri dari kursi dan tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. Sang pemilik rumah memandanginya dengan intens, seakan sedang mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda jinchuuriki itu. Ia menimbang untuk sesaat, akan melibatkan Naruto atau tidak dalam urusan semacam ini. _Agresif, meletup-meletup dan heboh_. Oke, mungkin sebaiknya Naruto tidak usah dilibatkan, jika ia tak ingin seluruh Konoha mengetahui masalah pribadinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Naruto. Terima kasih atas waktumu."

Pemuda berambut menyala itu spontan langsung berdiri dan menatap Gaara dengan sorot keraguan—seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan, namun tak mudah untuknya.

"Kau—benar-benar akan melamar Sakura?" tanyanya serak. " Tidak hanya akan main-main? Maksudku… kau bukan dari Konoha. Desamu ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari Konoha. Sakura—anak itu selalu mencintai Konoha. Jika ia bersedia menikah denganmu, Konoha akan kehilangan dirinya." Aku akan kehilangan dirinya.

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia juga sudah memikirkan hal itu, meski belum secara mendalam, akan tetapi perasaannya terhadap gadis itu berkembang lebih dari yang ia bisa perkirakan. Ia tidak dapat mundur begitu saja dari perasaannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang main-main?"

Mata hijaunya yang dilingkari garis hitam mengesankan keteguhan hatinya, wajah pucatnya serius dan gerak tubuhnya tidak mengesankan bahwa ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk hanya sekedar bermain-main.

Naruto tahu, kali ini Gaara sangat serius. Bahkan jauh lebih serius daripada saat mereka bertemu dalam berbagai kesempatan sebelumnya.

"Aku—" Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah-payah, "…tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak bisa membahagiakan Sakura-chan. Ia…segalanya bagiku. Ia sahabat terbaikku."

"Jangan mengancamku. Kau tahu, aku laki-laki yang selalu menepati janjiku."

Ya, ia pasti akan melakukannya. Ia adalah Gaara, jenderal utama Aliansi Ninja dalam perang besar shinobi melawan Akatsuki—laki-laki yang memegang janjinya seerat ia memegang tali kelana kuda.

"_Yokatta_…"

"_Domo arigatou_."

Naruto tertunduk. Entah harus mengatakan apa lagi. Ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya saat Gaara meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia masih sibuk menata perasaannya. Tidak, ia tidak patah hati. Hanya saja, tetap tidak mudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya yang dengan tulus mencintai Sakura-nya—bahkan ingin menikahinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau gila!"

"Apa maks—"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyembunyikan hal sekrusial ini dariku selama ini, Sakura!"

Gadis pirang berkuncir kuda itu menunjukkan wajah terluka. Ia merasa sangat terkejut, namun perasaan yang paling dominan adalah terluka. Ia sudah menganggap Sakura sahabat terdekatnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, setelah persaingan panjang selama beberapa tahun.

"Aku tidak bermak—"

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan kali ini, Haruno!"

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan mengerutkan bibirnya membentuk sudut yang sempurna. Sakura yang sedianya merasa bersalah, mendadak ingin tertawa karena merasa geli.

"Kukira kita sahabat!"

"Kita memang sahabat…"

"Sahabat selalu berbagi segalanya!"

"Hmmm…"

"Bahkan rahasia terbesar mere—"

"Juga kalau sahabatmu seorang penggosip teraktif se-Konoha?"

"Bahkan jika sahabatmu peng—" Ino berhenti bicara dan mencibir, " Maksudmu aku penggosip, begitu?"

"Kau tidak suka menggosipkan orang-orang?"

Ino menyeringai. " Suka sih, tapi…"

"Kalau begitu tindakanku tidak salah."

"Kau!"

Sakura terkikik geli, lalu merangkul Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Ia merasakan kehangatan terpancar dari tubuh Ino yang menurutnya enerjik dan bersemangat—chakra seorang ninja medis yang terasa berbeda dengan ninja biasa. Tipe chakra yang juga terkandung di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan seorang sahabat.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu peduli padaku, Ino."

"Tapi kau yang tidak peduli padaku…"

"Bukan tidak peduli, hanya saja terlalu banyak hal yang membingungkanku. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Sampai detik ini pun aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mohon mengerti, Ino…aku tak mungkin membiarkan satu Konoha tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, bukan?"

"Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau itu rahasia, bukan?"

"Dan mengambil resiko bahwa kau akan mengigau saat tidur dengan suaramu yang lantang dan dinding kamarmu yang tipis?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Haruno Sakura, kadar kepercayaanmu padaku sungguh sangat rendah," sungut Ino seraya membalas rangkulan Sakura, lalu menyentuh dahi lebar gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan jari telunjuknya, " Tapi kau benar akan satu hal. Aku tak bisa jamin kalau rahasiamu bocor saat sedang mengigau," Ino terkekeh geli.

"Aku pintar meminimalisir resiko, Ino."

"Tapi aku tetap tak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah. Kau…" Ino melepaskan rangkulannya, menarik Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang tempat istirahat pada ninja medis. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua, ia berbicara dengan suara yang berbisik, " Ceritakan padaku tentang Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta padamu dan ingin menikahimu?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan dengan suara perlahan berusaha menceritakan kembali semua kejadian yang telah berlalu hamper Sembilan bulan lamanya itu. Cerita yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam ingatannya dan hanya ia, Gaara dan Tuhan yang tahu. Raut wajah Ino berubah-ubah seiring dengan urutan klimaks cerita dan saat Sakura menceritakan bagaimana pemimpin Suna itu menciumnya, mata birunya bagaikan hampir copot keluar dari kedua soket matanya.

"WAJAH DATAR ITU MENCIUMMU?"

Wajah datar? Sakura menyeringai mendengar sebutan Ino untuk Gaara. Tak dapat disangkal, Gaara memang jarang menunjukkan emosi alias datar.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Rasa apa?"

"Bibirnya?"

Sakura langsung menepuk bahu Ino dengan kesal seraya celingukan ke sekeliling ruangan, khawatir ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Kekhawatiran yang tidak beralasan karena menjelang jam makan siang, Rumah Sakit terlihat lengang.

"Kau perlu tahu bagaimana bibirnya?"

Ino mengangguk. " Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meyakini kalau kau memang jatuh cinta padanya, jika kau tidak menyukai bib…maksudku _interaksi khusus_ dengannya."

"Menyukai ciumannya, maksudmu?" tembak Sakura.

Ino mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ayolah Sakura, jangan buat aku mati penasaran. Ceritakan sedikit saja, paling tidak agar aku percaya dapat bayangan."

"Bayangan saat aku dan Gaara berciuman?"

Ino mengangguk dengan semangat yang lebih menggebu-gebu dari sebelumnya.

"_Pervert!_"

"Terserah kau bilang apa, yang penting sekarang katakan padaku, Haruno!"

Ya Tuhan, Ino bisa jadi sangat pemaksa jika ia mau. Dan belasan tahun mengenalnya, Sakura sudah merasakan betapa kekuatan kemauan gadis pirang yang satu ini benar-benar sulit dipatahkan.

"Rasanya… " Sakura memejamkan matanya, memanggil kembali ingatan manis sekaligus mendebarkan yang sering kali membuatnya bergetar tiap kali bayangan itu kembali, " … sulit dilupakan."

"Karena apa? Kenapa kau sulit melupakannya, Sakura? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu begitu? Bibirnya lembut, tipis, kenyal atau manis? Apa?" Ino memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura terpana.

"Ino, mana sempat aku memikirkan bagaimana rasa bibir Gaara? Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan satu-satunya yang kuingat adalah kesan yang ditinggalkan laki-laki itu. Kau…kadang-kadang irasional. Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh! Aku bercerita padamu karena ada sesuatu yang tak kalah pentingnya yang mau aku ceritakan padamu," kedua alis Sakura bertaut karena geregetan.

Ino yang melihat keseriusan di wajah Sakura, langsung paham bahwa Sakura membutuhkan sarannya saat ini juga. Sakura sudah menutup rapi rahasianya selama sembilan bulan dan jika tiba-tiba saat ini ia bercerita padanya, itu pasti karena ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diselesaikan sendiri oleh Sakura.

"Oke, lupakan soal ciuman. Kita langsung ke pokok masalah," ujar Ino dengan suara yang lebih dalam. Ia mencoba untuk lebih fokus.

Sakura menghembuskan napas ke ruang kosong di hadapannya, melirik Ino dengan tatapan tak nyaman dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Aku—memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Shikamaru."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru ia dengar dari mulut Sakura. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar, namun ia seakan sedang merekonstruksi cerita Sakura dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar—kau ke Suna dan dicium oleh Gaara, lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya. Ia bilang akan melamarmu, namun ia tak pernah datang. Lalu sekarang ia datang ke Konoha untuk melamarmu dan kau memiliki…hubungan dengan Shikamaru. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Koreksi sedikit, Ino. Gaara hanya mengatakan sesuai tradisi Suna ia harus menikahiku karena—yah kau tahu karena apa—akan tetapi ia tidak datang atau bahkan sekedar mengirim pesan. Aku putus asa dan saat itulah Shika datang."

"Shika datang?"

"Saat itulah ia masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, menemaniku melalui hari-hari yang menyesakkan karena mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang yang nyatanya tak kunjung datang. Ya, itu yang terjadi," Sakura tertunduk.

"Shikamaru menyukaimu?"

"Tidak hanya menyukaiku, Ino. Ia selalu ada di sisiku saat hatiku kecewa karena menyadari harapanku tak terjadi. Ia menghiburku, meski ia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu aku sedang mengobati luka kekecewaanku karena Gaara. Dan kau tahu…ia berhasil."

Ino tersenyum. Ia sudah mengenal Shikamaru sejak hari pertama mereka bergabung di Akademi Ninja Konoha. ya, begitulah Shikamaru. Di balik topeng cuek dan tak mau repot yang ia pasang di kulit wajahnya, ia adalah pribadi yang peka. Ia punya potensi untuk disukai, meski menyembunyikan kapasitas besarnya dalam menyukai.

"Apa kau menyukai Shikamaru?"

Sakura tidak mengangguk, namun juga tidak menggeleng. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Ino dengan kedua mata indahnya yang hijau.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukai pria yang jelas-jelas selalu berada di luar pintu Rumah Sakit tiap aku pulang malam karena lembur? Membawakanku makanan saat aku kelaparan? Dan hal-hal kecil lain, yang mungkin tak terpikirkan oleh pria lain, Ino?"

Mulut Ino membentuk huruf O yang besar. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang barusan Sakura katakan.

"Ia—Shikamaru melakukan itu untukmu? Gila, ia pasti benar-benar menyukaimu," tukas Ino.

"Dan saat aku sudah mulai bisa menerima bahwa harapanku akan Gaara hanyalah omong kosong belaka, wuisss… pria itu datang di hadapanku, membawaku dengan pasir terbangnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia datang ke Konoha dengan delegasinya untuk melamarku! Kau sekarang mengerti bukan, bagaimana bingungnya aku saat ini?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mendecak tanpa henti dan memandang balik Sakura dengan tatapan yang penuh empati. Ya, tanpa perlu menjawab ia tahu rumitnya masalah Sakura saat ini. Pantas gadis ini membutuhkannya untuk berbagi.

Sakura meremas rambut merah mudanya dengan kesal. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, sungguh! Ia sudah sering mengalami kesulitan dalam misi yang ia jalani dan terpaksa mengambil keputusan-keputusan yang berat, namun semuanya itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Masalahnya kali ini berhubungan dengan perasaan pribadinya dan masa depannya juga. Ia tidak bisa gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Jadi itu yang membingungkanmu, Sakura? Saat ini kau dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sulit. Kau harus memilih antara Gaara atau Shikamaru. Akan tetapi kau sendiri tak tahu pasti siapa yang akan kau pilih," Ino berusaha menyimpulkan cerita Sakura agar mendapat titik terang permasalahan.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Yang mana yang kau sukai, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan lirih, " Kalau kupikir-pikir aku menyukai keduanya dengan alasan yang berbeda, Ino."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku belum terlalu mengenal Gaara, namun dari interaksi kami yang singkat di Suna tempo hari, aku yakin ia adalah pria yang baik dan bijaksana. Ia sangat mementingkan desa dibanding kepentingannya, kau tahu…tipe pemimpin. Akan tetapi, aku tidak tahu apakah ia pria yang romantis atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang wanita…"

"Oh, kau salah tentang Gaara tidak tahu caranya memperlakukan wanita. Menurutku, ia sudah memperlakukanmu layaknya pria sejati. Ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang merugikanmu saat kau pingsan di kamar mandinya, bukan? Dan ia menciummu saat kau sadar. Ia juga menepati janjinya untuk datang melamarmu…"

"Setelah membiarkanku menunggu berbulan-bulan!"

"Oke, kau benar tentang itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?"

Sakura tersenyum, " Shikamaru… aku sudah mengenalnya lebih lama daripada aku mengenal Gaara. Aku tahu keluarganya, ayahnya, ibunya dan hal lain yang berkaitan dengan klannya. Semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin aku tahu bahwa ia tidak secuek itu dan tidak semalas yang orang pikirkan. Ya, ia memang tidak seagresif Naruto atau Kiba dalam bertindak, namun ia adalah pria yang cerdas dan memikirkan suatu hal beberapa langkah ke depan daripada orang lain. Saat ia berada di hadapan banyak orang, ia bersikap dingin padaku karena ia tahu itu yang kuinginkan. Ia tahu aku butuh waktu untuk melupakan seseorang. Meski ia tak mengatakannya, namun aku yakin ia berpikir bahwa aku masih memikirkan Sasuke. Ia salah. Sasuke sudah merupakan masa lalu yang cukup kukenang belaka sebagai cinta pertamaku, akan tetapi Gaara… ia komplit datang sebagai manusia yang nyata."

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan padanya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Gaara?"

"Dan melukai perasaannya? Tidak Ino, aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Aku banyak berhutang budi padanya. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukai semua yang telah ia perbuat untukku, tapi…"

"Tapi kau telah jatuh cinta pada Gaara," potong Ino dengan cepat.

"Cinta yang buta. Tidak mengenalnya, tapi tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ya, kurasa demikian. Aku telah terperangkap cinta buta terhadap seorang pria berwajah datar dengan mata yang menyeramkan. Gila bukan?"

"Dan kau tetap mengatakan bahwa kau tak bisa melukai perasaan Shikamaru? Dengan tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya sejak awal, kau sudah melukai perasaannya, Temanku," Ino berkata dengan lirih.

Sakura terdiam mendengar pernyataan Ino. Ino melihat suatu celah dan berniat untuk maju terus.

"Kau telah jatuh cinta dengan Gaara dan di satu sisi telah memberikan harapan pada Shikamaru. Apa yang terjadi jika Shikamaru tahu? Ia mungkin berpikir kau telah mempermainkannya selama ini—memberinya harapan yang kosong. Ia mungkin lebih kecewa lagi karena kau tidak jujur dari awal," Ino memandangi Sakura dengan mata birunya yang jernih.

Sakura terpekur. Matanya tertuju ke lantai Rumah Sakit yang berwarna putih bersih. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia mengiyakan semua perkataan Ino, akan tetapi semuanya terjadi tanpa ia rencanakan. Jatuh cinta pada Gaara, patah hari karena orang yang sama, diselamatkan Shikamaru tanpa sengaja, mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya dan sekarang…bingung karena Gaara kembali ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura lirih—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ino menghela napas dalam-dalam dan ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban terbijak yang ia rasa pernah ia katakan dari mulutnya, yang ia akui memang sering bergosip itu.

"Memilih. Kau harus memilih."

Sedari awal Sakura tahu, memilih adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan. Hanya saja, ini tak mudah. Sama sekali tak mudah untuknya.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Lantai Rumah Sakit menjadi saksi kegalauan mereka berdua—Sakura dengan pilihan yang harus ia tetapkan dan Ino yang sedang mereka-reka siapa yang akan sahabatnya itu pilih.

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap yang mengejutkan mereka di dalam ruang tunggu perawat. Satu sosok ANBU bertopeng kucing yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Tsunade berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua, yang terkesiap karena kaget.

"Haruno-_san,_ Kehadiranmu ditunggu Hokage-_sama _di aula pertemuan di Menara Hokage," ujar sebuah suara baritone di balik topeng tersebut.

"Aaa—ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, akan tetapi delegasi dari Sunagakure juga hadir di sana."

Sakura terkesiap. Tanpa sadar ia langsung menggamit telapak tangan Ino dan meremasnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Terdengar ringisan dari gadis pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang dulu dan berganti pakaian."

"Hokage-_sama_ mengharapkan kehadiranmu sekarang juga, Haruno-_san_. Sebaiknya kau segera bergegas. Aku pamit."

ANBU itu menganggukkan kepala dengan hormat kepada kedua kunoichi di hadapannya, lalu menghilang digulung asap dengan bunya puff halus. Pesannya jelas, meski tidak disampaikan secara gamblang—delegasi Sunagakure menunggunya untuk menyampaikan hal penting yang kurang lebihnya ia sudah tahu.

"Apakah kau mau aku menemanimu?" tanya Ino pelan.

Sakura menggeleng. " Aku tidak yakin kau boleh hadir dalam pertemuan itu, Ino. Tidak apa-apa, aku harus hadapi ini sendiri bagaimanapun juga."

"Sakura…"

"Doakan aku, Ino."

"Tentu. Aaa…aku baru ingat. Aku menyimpan baju bersih di lokerku. Kau bisa pinjam agar terlihat lebih bersih."

Sakura tersenyum manis. " Ya Ino, _arigatou_. Untung saja ada kamu."

"Itu guna sahabat, Sakura."

.

.

.

* * *

Aula pertemuan di Menara Hokage terletak tepat di bawah ruang kantor hokage. Aula tersebut berukuran cukup luas dan ada sebuah meja bundar berukuran besar terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Beberapa buah kursi dari kayu ditempatkan mengelilingi meja yang permukaannya ditutupi dengan kain beludru merah hati dengan emblem simbol Konoha terbordir dengan indah.

Tsunade duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi. Parasnya yang cantik di usianya yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad merupakan bukti tingginya _jutsu_ yang ia miliki. Pandangannya terlihat bijak, mengisyaratkan kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan situasi sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Konoha. Di sebelah kanannya berdiri Shizune, yang selalu setia mendampingnya, sementara Hatake Kakashi berdiri dengan santai di sebelah kirinya. Ada beberapa anggota ANBU yang berdiri agak jauh ke belakang, menjaga keamanan pertemuan antara dua desa tersembunyi yang tersohor karena ketangguhan ninja-ninjanya itu.

Di seberang Tsunade, duduk seorang tetua dari Sunagakure. Ini kali pertama Tsunade bertemu dengannya, akan tetapi dari pakaian dan topi yang ia kenakan, wanita cantik itu bisa memperkirakan bahwa pria tua berjanggut putih di hadapannya itu pastilah orang yang dituakan di Sunagakure, semacam anggota dewan penasihat. Di sebelah kanannya duduk seorang pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi kedua matanya—Gaara. Ia mengenakan jubah putih kebesaran kazekage. Topi kazekagenya diletakkan di atas meja, di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya, akan tetapi jika seseorang memperhatikannya dengan seksama, orang itu mungkin dapat melihat matanya yang menyorotkan ketegangan.

Kankurou dan Temari berdiri mengapit kursi yang ditempati Gaara. Keduanya berdiri dengan siaga, meski tetap terlihat santai. Mereka harus selalu menjaga keselamatan kazekage sebagai pemimpin desa, meskipun sesungguhnya mereka berada di tempat yang termasuk sangat aman karena pastinya dilindungi oleh banyak anggota ANBU.

"Sungguh merupakan kehormatan bagi kami untuk menerima kunjungan dari kazekage dan delegasinya. Aku yakin, perjalanan kalian jauh-jauh dari Sunagakure pastilah untuk hal yang sangat penting," Tsunade berkata dengan suaranya yang khas.

Tetua Suna itu tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. " Benar sekali Hokage-sama. Sebelumnya saya, Hideto, selaku wakil dari dewan penasihat Sunagakure mengucapkan terima kasih atas sambutan dan fasilitas yang telah disiapkan oleh Konoha. Anda sangat murah hati terhadap sekutu Konoha, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade tersenyum. Pria tua bernama Hideto itu pasti mengacu kepada kamar hotel yang disediakannya. Ia menempatkan mereka semua dalam kamar-kamar terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha. Makanan yang disiapkannya pun juga yang terbaik.

"Itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan hubungan baik antara Konoha dan Suna. Jadi, hal apa yang membuat kami menerima kunjungan kehormatan kali ini?"

Juru bicara itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu melirik pria muda di sebelahnya. Gaara mengangguk, mengisyaratkan persetujuan akan suatu hal yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu. Sang tetua yang ditunjuk oleh kazekage itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada hokage yang berada di seberang meja.

"Hubungan baik antara Konoha dan Suna adalah elemen penting dalam stabilitas dunia ninja selama sekian tahun terakhir ini, Hokage-sama. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aliansi desa-desa ninja adalah faktor utama keberhasilan kita semua dalam membasmi Akatsuki dan para sekutunya. Persahabatan yang indah ini dapat menjadi lebih erat lagi, jika desa kita mengikat hubungan yang baik ini ke dalam suatu ikatan yang lebih kuat lagi, yaitu ikatan persaudaraan, di mana dalam ikatan semacam itu kita akan meminimalisir rasa persaingan dan ingin menang satu sama lainnya," Hideto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Tsunade tersenyum. " Alangkah baik sekali niat yang dibawa Suna kemari, Hideto-sama. Tentunya semua niat yang baik dari aliansi Konoha akan kami sambut juga dengan tangan terbuka. Akan tetapi, bisakah Anda perjelas ikatan macam apa yang akan membuat hubungan antara Suna dan Konoha menjadi lebih erat lagi?"

Temari mendehem sesaat, melirik Kankurou dengan ekor matanya, yang disambut adiknya itu dengan cengiran tipis. Sungguh mereka berdua ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya mendengar alasan yang dikemukakan Hideto dengan berputar-putar itu.

"Hokage-_sama_, memang tidak mudah untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin saya utarakan dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana. Akan tetapi, saya mengemban amanat mulia ini dari dewan tetua dan kazekage sendiri, oleh sebab itu saya harus menyampaikan amanat ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"Silakan, Hideto-_sama_."

"Kedatangan kami kemari adalah un—" perkataan pria tua yang terlihat bijaksana itu terhenti karena pintu aula yang mendadak terkuak. Semua mata orang yang berada di ruangan itu tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan pakaian merah yang menyala berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tegang. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling ruangan dengan takut-takut. Ia tahu ia telah menyita perhatian semua orang dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, akan tetapi ia yakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia dating bukan karena kemauannya sendiri. Ia diperintahkan untuk datang oleh hokage.

"Sakura, kau sudah datang!" Tsunade langsung menyapanya dan langsung dijawab Sakura dengan anggukan kepalanya. Tsunade mengisyaratkan agar Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Gadis muda itu melakukan apa yang diisyaratkan Tsunade dengan segera.

"Aa—karena Haruno-san sudah hadir di antara kita, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kita," Hideto tersenyum simpul sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Silakan," ujar Tsunade.

Gaara memandang ke arah Sakura dan untuk sekian detik terpukau karena penampilan gadis itu yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Baju merah menyala yang ia kenakan adalah baju terusan yang biasa dipakai dalam pertemuan resmi, dengan panjang rok menutupi lutut—sungguh berbeda dengan pakaian ninja dan sepatu boot yang biasa Sakura kenakan. Bukan itu saja, rambutnya yang sudah dipanjang melebihi bahunya pun disanggul rapi di belakang kepalanya—membuatnya terkesan lebih dewasa dan jauh lebih menarik.

Sungguh, gadis ini sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati—membuatnya sulit tidur karena membayangkan wajahnya selama sekian bulan terakhir ini.

"Kehadiran kami di Konoha saat ini adalah tidak lain karena ingin meminang Nona Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping dari kazekage-sama."

Segenap orang yang hadir di ruangan itu terkesiap, kecuali delegasi dari Suna tentunya. Shizune menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya saking tak percaya, sementara Kakashi—meski setengah wajahnya ditutup masker—terlihat hampir copot rahangnya. Tsunade menunjukkan sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya, meski sesungguhnya ia sebenarnya punya gambaran kenapa delegasi Suna meminta kehadiran Sakura di tengah-tengah pertemuan mereka saat ini.

"Meminang Sakura?" Tsunade mengulang perkataan Hideto untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ya, Hokage-sama."

"Tapi mengapa Sakura? Aku tidak tahu bahwa Sakura dan kazekage memiliki hubungan khusus. Sakura tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa padaku sebagai gurunya," Tsunade terdengar penasaran.

Hideto melirik Gaara sekilas, seakan meminta konfirmasi atas pernyataan Tsunade barusan. Gaara menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian suara khasnya terdengar pelan.

"Memang tidak ada hubungan khusus antara aku dan Sakura, Hokage-sama. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara aku dan Sakura saat tim Sakura pergi ke Suna beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat mencari obat penyembuh demam yang melanda Konoha," ujar Gaara dengan datar. " Sesuatu yang membuatku wajib untuk melamar Sakura untuk menjadi istriku."

Shizune menjerit tertahan dan mata biru Tsunade terbelalak dengan lebarnya.

"Apa? _Kami-sama_, apa yang kau katakan Gaara? Maksudmu…kau dan Sakura-?" wajah Tsunade memerah karena emosi yang mendadak naik.

Bukan hanya Tsunade dan Shizune yang terkejut dengan pengakuan Gaara, demikian juga halnya dengan Kakashi, Temari, Kankurou, Hideto, bahkan Sakura sama kagetnya. Wajah mereka semua memerah.

"_Shishou_, bukan itu yang—"

"Sakura, aku menganggapmu seperti putriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan hal seperti itu di belakangku? Kau sudah membuat aku malu," tukas Tsunade dengan suara yang meski rendah, namun terdengar menusuk.

Wajah Sakura memanas karena malu. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tajam. Tatapannya penuh amarah dan saat itu juga Gaara menyadari ia telah salah bicara. Seisi ruangan itu telah salah paham. Ia bergidik menyaksikan seramnya tatapan Sakura yang ditujukan padanya.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Hokage-_sama_. Jangan salah sangka pada Sakura. Tidak ada hal yang seperti kalian pikirkan terjadi di antara kami. Bukan hal seperti itu yang kumaksud... Sakura gadis baik-baik dan aku juga bukan laki-laki yang akan mengambil keuntungan dari orang lain dengan cara-cara yang kotor," Gaara melayangkan pandangan tak nyaman ke arah pemimpin Konoha itu.

"Maksudmu, tidak ada hal yang…" Tsunade mendehem pelan, berharap semua orang paham apa yang ia maksud, " … aneh terjadi antara kau dan Sakura?"

"Tidak seperti yang Anda sangka."

Tsunade langsung menepuk dadanya dan tersenyum lega. Shizune dan Kakashi pun terlihat sama leganya dengan pemimpin Konoha tersebut.

"Akan tetapi tentu ada hal yang terjadi di antara kami, akan tetapi cerita itu bukan untuk konsumsi publik. Tujuanku kemari hanya satu, untuk meminang Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi pendampingku," lanjut Gaara dengan tegas.

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk. Ia setuju bahwa hal yang terpenting lah yang harus menjadi prioritas utama pembicaraan, sehingga tidak melebar kemana-mana. Dalam hal ini pinangan sang kazekage adalah pokok utama pertemuan mereka siang ini.

"Kazekage-sama, sebagaimana yang Anda tahu…Haruno Sakura adalah muridku yang sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri. Bertahun-tahun silam kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan sejak saat itulah aku merasa berkewajiban menjaganya sebagaimana seorang ibu menjaga anaknya. Aku menyayangi Sakura dan selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Akan tetapi, ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kuputuskan sendiri. Ada hal-hal menyangkut perasaan yang tidak bisa kucampuri, dalam hal ini adalah perasaan Sakura. Sakura adalah seorang gadis muda yang punya keinginan dan pemikiran sendiri, oleh sebab itu semuanya kuserahkan pada Sakura. Anda boleh bertanya langsung padanya dan aku harap, Sakura diberikan keleluasaan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anda, sesuai dengan apa yang ia putuskan," ungkap Tsunade panjang-lebar.

"Pendapat anda sungguh bijaksana, Hokage-sama. Tentu kami semua mengharapkan jawaban yang positif dari Haruno-san. Akan tetapi, seperti yang telah Anda kemukakan sebelumnya, semuanya berpulang lagi kepada diri Haruno-san," Hideto menanggapi dengan jawaban yang sama bijaknya dengan jawaban Tsunade. " Nah, Haruno-san…bagaimana pendapatmu dengan kedatangan kami kemari?"

Yang disebut namanya merasakan lagi-lagi wajahnya memanas karena merasa pandangan seisi ruangan tertuju pada dirinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah gurunya. Tsunade menunjukkan raut wajah tenang dan sama sekali tidak ada tuntutan di balik wajah cantiknya itu—pemimpin Konoha itu menyerahkan semuanya pada dirinya. Pandangan mata hijaunya beralih ke arah gurunya yang satu lagi, Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu beringsut mendekatinya dan berbisik dengan sangat perlahan.

"Apapun yang kau putuskan, aku akan mendukungmu. Tak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Kau yang memutuskan."

Sakura mengangguk lemah, " Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

Berikutnya ia layangkan pandangan pada pria muda yang sudah menggetarkan malam-malamnya dengan bayangan dirinya yang membuatnya merasa remuk redam. Gaara duduk dengan tegang di kursi di seberang meja. Matanya yang biru kehijauan menatap nanar ke arahnya, menunggu Sakura mengatakan apa yang menjadi keputusannya. Tubuh pimpinan Suna itu bergetar, akan tetapi jutsu-nya yang tinggi membuatnya mampu menutupi kegalauannya yang sungguh membuatnya tersiksa di kursinya. Ya, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyiksanya selain menunggu. Ia sudah menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk mengambil keputusan besar untuk meminang Sakura. Tidak mudah meyakinkan dewan penasihat bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang tepat untuk ia jadikan pendamping, karena mereka berpendapat bahwa seorang pendamping kazekage sebaiknya adalah seorang gadis Suna yang memahami karakter orang Suna dan topografi daerah itu, akan tetapi Gaara tidak mudah menyerah. Ia terus berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Sakura adalah ninja yang tangguh dan akan sangat berguna untuk masa depan Suna.

Setelah semua kerja keras dan penantiannya, akankah gadis ini menolak dirinya? Menolak pinangannya? Menolak cintanya?

Gaara menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan ia rasa tidak ada air yang mampu membasahi kerongkongannya. Yang ia butuhkan bukanlah air, namun jawaban bersedia dari gadis di seberangnya.

Sakura mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk berbicara. Wajah Ino, Naruto dan Shikamaru bergantian menghampiri pelupuk matanya, seakan tersenyum padanya, member dukungan kasat mata untuknya.

Ino benar, ia harus memilih.

"Bolehkah aku bicara, Shishou?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Tsunade mengiyakan.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu pada kazekage?"

Hideto langsung melempar pandangan pada Gaara, yang langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Dahinya berkerut, tak menyangka Sakura akan bertanya langsung padanya.

"Kenapa Anda ingin meminangku, Kazekage-_sama_? Aku yakin Suna tidak kekurangan gadis cantik dan bahkan yang jauh lebih cantik dariku. Kenapa Anda jauh-jauh datang dari Suna untuk meminangku, padahal Anda tahu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kita," suara Sakura bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Deg.

Suasana di ruangan itu mendadak hening. Semuanya tak menduga bahwa Sakura akan menanyakan hal seperti itu langsung pada Gaara, di tengah pertemuan sepenting itu—tanpa ragu-ragu.

Temari meremas jarinya sendiri dengan geregetan. Ingin rasanya ia maju ke depan dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan apa yang selama ini ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sayangnya ia tak dapat melakukan itu. Mereka adalah tamu Konoha dan adiknya sudah menunjuk juru bicara khusus untuk menyampaikan maksud kedatangan delegasi mereka denga sediplomatis mungkin. Gaara, adiknya yang keras kepala itu, tidak ingin masalah perasaannya dikemukakan ke depan. Ia tak ingin isi hatinya yang terdalam diketahui oleh semua orang.

"Sakura, kau tentunya tahu kenapa aku melamarmu. Aku sudah pernah jelaskan padamu, apabila seorang wanita melihat tubuh seorang laki-laki maka sudah merupakan tradisi Suna bahwa laki-laki tersebut harus melamar wanita itu untuk menjadi istrinya. Itulah yang aku lakukan saat ini," Gaara berkata dengan perlahan.

Tsunade terperangah. Jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia membatin. Tradisi yang aneh dan sangat merepotkan.

Menyadari pandangan aneh yang berasal dari Kakashi, Shizune dan Tsunade, Sakura langsung menghadap ke arah mereka dan berkata dengan serius.

"Tidak sengaja, _Shishou._ Aku tidak sengaja dan percayalah, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Aku tidak mungkin sengaja mengintip kazekage yang sedang mandi, kan?" gadis itu bersikeras seraya mengepalkan tinju ke dadanya. Kakashi dan Shizune menyeringai, menggumamkan beberapa patah kata yang tak jelas dan mengangguk-angguk tanda percaya.

Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada tamu-tamu Konoha yang berada di seberang meja, terutama pada pria muda yang terbalut dalam jubah putih kazekage. Matanya yang sehijau zamrud bersirobok dengan mata hijau kebiruuan Gaara yang unik dengan lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya. Mata jinchuuriki itu terlihat penuh dengan kesedihan yang tak terjabarkan dengan kata-kata. Ada kesepian yang terpendar di balik matanya dan untuk sekian detik Sakura merasa tersesat di dalam mata pemuda itu.

Jika ia mau jujur, sudah terlalu lama ia tersesat dalam mengharapkan datangnya cinta sang kazekage. Shikamaru yang membantunya mendapatkan jalan pulang kembali.

"Hanya itu saja, Kazekage-sama? Karena suatu tradisi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada getir. Ada rasa sakit di hatinya saat ia mengatakan kata tradisi yang mendadak sangat ia dibencinya. Ia tahu, pasti ada lebih dari sekedar alasan tradisi yang membuat Gaara melamarnya, akan tetapi jika semua itu tak terucap dari mulutnya—untuk berusaha meyakinkannya—apalah gunanya?

Gaara membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, akan tetapi ia urungkan niatnya. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali, mencoba menjernihkan pandangannya yang kabur karena luapan perasaan yang ia tahan. Ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu mengatakan perasaannya dengan gamblang. Egonya melarangnya melakukan hal semacam itu—kehilangan kontrol emosi. Ia adalah seorang kazekage, pemimpin tertinggi Sunagakure, pria yang mengemban amanat seisi desa untuk menjadi pengayom mereka. Ia tak bisa menyerah pada perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Seberat apapun ia jatuh cinta, ia harus menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia adalah laki-laki yang memilih cinta, bukan dipilih cinta. Ia harus tunjukkan ketangguhannya sebagai seorang pemimpin dalam menghadapi masalah apapun yang menderanya—bahkan dalam masalah cinta sekalipun.

"Ya, Sakura. Aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk melakukannya. Itu sebabnya aku berada di sini," jawab Gaara dengan suara yang melayang.

Temari langsung menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk maju ke depan dan menepuk dahi adik terkecilnya itu sebagaimana dulu ia sering melakukannya saat mereka kecil dulu. Ia akui Gaara memang seorang pemimpin yang hebat, namun untuk urusan cinta pemuda itu nol besar. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia terlalu naif untuk memahami jalan pikiran wqnita dan hal itu yang akan membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan terbesarnya untuk mendapatkan gadis yang menjadi obyek mimpi-mimpinya.

Kankurou menepuk bahu gadis berambut pirang itu. Adiknya yang wajahnya dicat itu menggeleng perlahan. Temari tahu Kankurou mencoba menahannya, memintanya untuk bersabar dan menyaksikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Akan tetapi, Temari tahu itu tidak mudah.

Sakura mendesah perlahan. Kekecewaan melandanya. Dua kali ia bertanya, dua kali juga Gaara menjawab dengan jawaban yang kurang lebih sama. Hanya berdua dan di hadapan banyak orang, ia tetap mengemukakan jawaban yang sama. Apa itu artinya, memang itu alasan utama Gaara meminangnya? Kewajiban? Tanpa ada secuil pun rasa cinta untuknya?

_Menyakitkan._

"Jika demikian, maka aku harus mohon maaf atas kelancanganku, Kazekage-_sama_. Aku tak bisa menerima pinangan Anda," Sakura tertunduk lemah.

Gaara langsung berdiri dan memandang ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Temari, Kankurou, Hideto dan yang lainnya pun menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sama.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Maksud Anda, Kazekage-_sama_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Anda tidak memintaku untuk memberi kesempatan, Kazekage-_sama_. Anda menanyakan apakah aku menerima pinangan Anda atau tidak, yang mana telah kujawab."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sederhana. Aku ingin menikah karena cinta. Hanya karena cinta dan bukan karena masalah politis atau alasan tradisi, Kazekage-_sama_."

"Itu artinya kau tidak mencintaiku?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada getir yang tersamar.

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam. " Anda yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada hubungan khusus antara kita berdua. Apakah ada alasan bagiku untuk mencintaimu, jika kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa?"

Gaara menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dadanya terasa tertusuk sembilu tajam. Ya, semua yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Ia yang telah mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, oleh sebab itu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu karena mengemukakan alasan yang ia ucapkan sendiri sebagai alasan untuk menolak lamarannya.

_Rasanya seperti ia sendiri yang telah menggali kuburannya._

Gaara menatap kosong ke udara di hadapannya. Ia dapat merasakan udara yang menipis di sekelilingnya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Berbulan-bulan menanti, malam-malam panjangnya yang terganggu, usaha kerasnya dalam melobi dewan tetua, perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan ke Konoha, dan hal-hal tak lazim yang telah ia lakukan sekian bulan terakhir ini, rasanya sia-sia. Nihil. Wanita yang telah membuatnya berbagi ciuman pertamanya, tidak merasakan getaran seperti yang ia rasakan. Ia bahkan tidak memberinya secuil kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia memang berhak untuk didengar. Ataukah karena ia sendiri yang terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui bahwa hatinya telah tercuri oleh gadis di seberang meja tersebut? Ia yang salah karena terlalu mengedepankan alasan tradisi yang ia dengungkan berkali-kali ke telinga gadis itu? Ataukah…

_memang ada pria lain yang ia sukai?_

Keheningan yang mencekam itu dipecahkan oleh suara Tsunade, yang mencoba untuk menetralisir suasana.

"Maaf Kazekage-_sama_, aku harus menyela pembicaraan antara Anda dan Sakura, akan tetapi tidakkah lebih baik jika Anda dan Sakura berbicara secara pribadi dulu sebelum kita lanjutkan pembicaraan antara Konoha dan Suna ini? Aku yakin, ada banyak hal yang harus kalian selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Aku percaya, kalian berdua adalah dua orang dewasa yang mampu berpikir jernih dan bisa membedakan mana yang merupakan masalah pribadi dan mana yang merupakan urusan antara desa kita. Bukan begitu, Hideto-_sama_?" Tsunade melirik dengan penuh arti ke arah tetua Suna yang sepertinya juga merasa tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Gaara.

Dengan cepat, pria yang dituakan itu mengangguk. " Ya, ya, ya…Anda benar sekali, Hokage-_sama_. Aku setuju dengan opini Anda. Jadi, apa sebaiknya kita keluar dari ruangan ini dulu untuk menghirup udara segar? Aaa—aku baru ingat, banyak yang bilang ramen di kedai Ichiraku sangat lezat. Bagaimana kalau kita mencicipinya dulu, Temari, Kankurou?"

Temari dan Kankurou langsung mengiyakan. Mereka semua memohon izin Tsunade untuk meninggalkan aula pertemuan itu. Pemimpin Konoha itu menyadari bahwa ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan oleh Sakura dan Gaara, ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Kakashi, Shizune dan jajaran pengawal ANBUnya.

"Kalian boleh pakai ruangan ini selama yang kalian suka. Dan kau Sakura…aku tunggu kau di ruanganku besok pagi-pagi sekali," tukas Tsunade seraya melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada anak didiknya itu.

Sakura tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, menatap dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diterka maknanya ke arah pria muda penuh karisma yang berjalan mengitari meja besar, untuk mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat…" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada saja hal aneh yang terjadi saat Anda berada di dekatku, jadi sebaiknya Anda menjaga jarak dariku."

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya, merasa kata-kata Sakura agak aneh, tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Hal aneh? Maksudmu Shukaku?"

_Bukan, bukan Shukaku_, gadis itu membatin. _Melihatmu mandi, ciuman, getaran… dan entah hal lebih jauh apa lagi yang akan terjadi jika kau berada di dekatku._

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shukaku," sahut Sakura singkat.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Sorot matanya yang menyiratkan duka tertuju pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi merasakan bahwa pria di depannya ini adalah pemuda yang kesepian.

"Berhenti menyebutku Anda atau kazekage-sama, Sakura. Hentikan sikap formalmu yang tidak beralasan itu," desis Gaara.

"Tidak beralasan? Anda memang seorang kazekage. Itu sudah merupakan alasan yang kuat bagiku untuk bersikap formal terhadap Anda," Sakura berkata dengan nada sindiran yang tersamar.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. " Di hadapan rakyatku, aku memang seorang pemimpin, seorang kage. Di mata dunia, aku memang seorang kazekage. Tapi, di hadapanmu… aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki biasa. Aku hanyalah Gaara. Oleh sebab itu, berhenti menyebutku kazekage-sama."

Sakura tertunduk mendengar permintaan tersebut. _Aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki biasa. Aku hanyalah Gaara._

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika tak bisa menerimaku karena kehadiran Shukaku. Ada kekuatan monster dalam tubuhku, yang aku sendiri tak bisa menjamin, tidak akan keluar tiba-tiba dari dalam diriku."

Sakura sudah siap menyanggah pernyataan itu,akan tetapi Gaara terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"…Tidak ada wanita yang mau hidup dengan monster. Aku pahami itu. Sejak kecil, tidak ada anak yang mau main denganku. Mereka semua takut padaku karena orangtua mereka menceritakan hal-hal menyeramkan tentang apa yang hidup di dalam diriku. Itu sebabnya, aku tidak mengenal cinta, tidak mengenal rasa sayang dan juga persahabatan, karena aku tidak tumbuh dengan semua rasa itu."

_Tidak mengenal cinta? Pantas saja_ _ia bersikap seperti ini_, Sakura berkata pilu dalam hatinya._ Tidak ada cinta untukmu, Sakura. Terima itu, Gadis Bodoh._

"Sekarang…saat kau menolakku, aku mencoba untuk memahami bahwa kau melihatku sebagai pria yang menakutkan dan mungkin bukan calon suami yang tepat. Akan tetapi, paling tidak aku harus tahu, apakah ada orang lain yang kau suka?"

_Ada! Kau orangnya, Gaara, kau! Aku sangat menyukaimu, amat sangat menyukaimu!_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan grogi. Ia berusaha melawan keinginan untuk meneriakkan isi hatinya yang terdalam, berlari ke arah pria Suna itu dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya!

"Katakan Sakura. Apa ada pria yang kausuka?"

Kunoichi andalan Konoha itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan dari dalam jiwanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Aah, sudah keberapa kalinya ia berusaha mengumpulkan energi hari ini, hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria yang diam-diam ia cintai ini? Hari ini bagaikan salah satu hari terberat di dalam hidupnya—hari di mana ia mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Jawabannya pada Gaara kali ini adalah jawaban final dan setelahnya, tidak ada koreksi yang dapat ia perbuat.

"Aku…"

"Aku adalah orangnya!" seru sebuah suara pria yang familiar untuk Sakura dari arah pintu masuk aula pertemuan itu. Keduanya yang terkejut karena ada orang lain yang mendadak menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, langsung memusatkan pandangan ke arah yang sama.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh proporsional dengan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi ke belakang dan seragam jounin menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Menyadari siapa yang hadir tiba-tiba di antara mereka, Sakura terperangah dan jantungnya mendadak berdegup lebih kencang.

"Shikamaru…" desahnya pelan.

Shikamaru berjalan perlahan ke arah Sakura, tersenyum tipis dan dengan sikap yang tenang, melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Sakura. Spontan saja Sakura terkesiap. Ia menatap bingung ke arah Shikamaru yang memandanginya dengan seksama.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru, tubuh Gaara bergetar hebat. Ada perasaan aneh menjalar di sekujur kulitnya. Emosi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Emosi yang membuat sekujur bulu di kulitnya meremang aneh dan ada rasa menusuk-nusuk di dalam hatinya. Perasaan ini begitu asing baginya.

"Nara Shikamaru, apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara.

Shikamaru melayangkan pandangan ke arah pemimpin Suna tersebut. Dahinya berkerut halus, lalu melirik Sakura sekali lagi dengan senyuman di bibirnya, dan kembali memandang Gaara.

"Kau bertanya pada Sakura, apakah ada orang lain ia sukai, bukan? Jawabannya ya. Aku orangnya. Aku adalah pemuda yang disukai Sakura."

Deg!

"Apa?"

"Aku adalah kekasih Sakura, Gaara."

Meski berusaha menahan keterkejutannya, tak ayal Gaara terperangah. Ia bahkan hampir mundur dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri saking kagetnya. Sakura tersentak dan mendongak untuk melihat raut wajah Shikamaru—untuk memeriksa apakah pemuda ini sedang bercanda atau mempermainkannya?

"Kau…kekasih Sakura? Apa itu benar? Naruto tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar nama Naruto disebut. _Apa hubungannya Naruto dengan semua ini?_

Shikamaru mengangguk dengan percaya diri, " Benar. Naruto tentu tidak tahu akan hubungan kami, karena kami merahasiakannya dari siapapun."

"Kenapa kalian rahasiakan?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Karena aku menghargai perasaan Sakura. Aku paham kalau ia butuh waktu untuk melupakan pria yang tadinya ia cintai. Itu sebabnya aku menunggu sampai ia sendiri yang siap untuk mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa kami—" Shikamaru menengok ke sisinya, ke arah gadis yang berada dalam rangkulan tangannya dan tersenyum lagi, " …bersama. Bukan begitu, Sakura?"

Sakura mencoba membuka mulutnya, akan tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu dan suara tidak mau keluar dari kerongkongannya. Ia bagaikan bisu dan hanya dapat menyaksikan dua pria yang menjadi objek kebimbangannya saling menatap penuh kebencian satu sama lain.

Gaara merasakan hati dan kepalanya memanas. Oke, ia memang bertanya apakah ada orang lain yang Sakura sukai, tapi ia mengharapkan gadis itu menyangkalnya dan berkata bahwa tidak ada satupun yang ia sukai, bukan tiba-tiba hadir pemuda lain yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya! Ini sama sekali tidak tertulis dalam skenario yang sudah ia perkirakan.

Gaara melirik gadis yang berada dalam rangkulan Shikamaru itu, menyadari bahwa Sakura memandanginya dengan tatapan mata yang tak dapat didefinisikan maknanya. Kedua mata hijau gadis itu berkaca-kaca, seakan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu dari balik bola matanya yang bening itu.

Melihat sepasang mata yang ia kagumi itu, ada secercah kekuatan bangkit dari dalam diri Gaara. Ia belum boleh menyerah begitu saja, ia harus berusaha untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sakura dan membuang jauh-jauh ego, yang telah menahan lidahnya dari mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Sakura—apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar?" Gaara melontarkan pertanyaan.

Mata Sakura mengerjap berkali-kali. Ia merasa bingung dan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Di sisinya, Shikamaru dengan berani telah mengatakan isi hatinya. Oke, pemuda itu tidak 100% benar. Mereka belum mengikat janji untuk membina hubungan mereka dengan label kekasih, akan tetapi semua kebersamaan mereka tiga bulan terakhir memang mengarah ke arah itu. Kebaikan Shikamaru, perhatian yang ia curahkan untuk dirinya dan caranya menemani hari-harinya dengan sikapnya yang sabar—semuanya tidak mungkin ia abaikan begitu saja. Semua perhatian yang diberikan pemuda itu untuknya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah Gaara lakukan.

Akan tetapi, hati kecilnya tak dapat berbohong… yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah Gaara.

"Apa benar begitu, Sakura?" Gaara mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya. Kali ini ada sedikit paksaan di balik suaranya.

"Aaa—"

"Sakura tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaanmu, Gaara. Akan tetapi akan lebih baik jika kau melihat buktinya," potong Shikamaru.

Pemuda yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya itu dengan cepat menghadap ke arah Sakura, menarik wajah Sakura untuk lebih mendekat, menunduk lalu tanpa disangka-sangka menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu. Ia mencium Sakura!

Sakura terbelalak dengan sangat kaget. Bibir Shikamaru menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut, berusaha memberikan kehangatan yang ia miliki untuk bibir Sakura yang dingin dan kesepian. Bulu-bulu di sekujur tubuh Sakura meremang karena sensasi rasa yang meski ia coba tampik—melenakan.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia bergetar. Ia marah. Ia terluka. Ia merasa pedih. Ia merasa kebencian melanda dirinya.

Shikamaru melepaskan Sakura dari kungkungannya. Sakura langsung melangkah beberapa langkah, menjauhi Shikamaru seraya menutup kedua mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah dan jelas-jelas tampak shock.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan?" desis gadis itu.

"Menunjukkan bagaimana hubungan kita pada Kazekage, Sakura. Memberikan alasan kenapa kau menolak lamarannya."

"Kau tahu tentang lamaran itu, Shika?" Sakura terkesiap.

Shikamaru mengangguk, " Tentu. Lamaran kazekage terhadap ninja medis andalan Konoha bukan sesuatu yang mudah ditutupi, Sakura."

Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam, mencoba untuk mengabaikan emosinya yang memanas dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis berpakaian merah yang sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, di antara dirinya dan Shikamaru.

"Aku belum mendengar jawabanmu, Sakura," katanya dengan suara bergetar, " Apa benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru—bahwa kau mencintainya? Bahwa kalian adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tangan kanannya terkepal, akan tetapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak mengikuti emosinya. Lembutnya bibir Sakura masih terasa menggelitik di bibirnya dan ia tidak tertarik membakar habis rasa manis di bibirnya, dengan emosi yang membara.

Tidak, bukan ia yang harus terbakar cemburu saat ini. Pria di depannya-lah yang harusnya merasakan hal itu.

Sakura kembali berusaha membuka mulutnya dan lagi-lagi tak mudah mengatakan sesuatu keluar dari bibirnya. Lidahnya tetap sekelu sebelumnya dan Shikamaru mengetahui hal itu. Pemuda Nara itu melihat hal itu sebagai keuntungan untuknya.

"Kau sudah buta ya? Atau tuli? Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi, Gaara? Tidak melihat apa yang kami lakukan barusan? Sakura adalah kekasihku dan ia hanya menyukai diriku. Sekarang, menyerahlah. Kau terlambat. Sakura sudah mengatakan tidak dan ini saatnya kau menerima keputusannya dengan dada lapang," tukas Shikamaru dengan nada dingin.

Gaara menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berkuncir itu. Sorot kebenciannya mulai terlihat dengan jelas di kedua matanya yang hijau.

"_Kau pecundang."_

Shukaku!

"_Gadis itu menolakmu. Ia bahkan berciuman di depan matamu. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?"_

Gaara merasa sakit kepala menyerangnya dengan seketika. Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang menderanya tersebut.

"_Pergi dari sini! Gadis itu tidak menyukaimu, Pecundang."_

Gaara memegangi kepalanya dan merintih kesakitan. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada pemuda itu, memandanginya dari tempatnya berdiri dengan khawatir.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Oh…sekarang ia bertanya apa kau tidak apa-apa? Gadis munafik! Ia sudah menolakmu untuk laki-laki lain dan sekarang berpura-pura peduli? Munafik! Gadis seperti ini tidak pantas kau nikahi!"_

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Gaara sambil memandang dengan tatapan tersiksa.

"Gaara?"

"_Kau pecundang. Kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Kau bahkan bisa berganti wanita tiap malam jika mau, Gaara. Kau bodoh sekali mencintai gadis seperti dia!"_

"Tutup mulutmu! Diam!"

Sakura tersentak—tak mengira Gaara akan membentaknya dengan kasar seperti barusan. Ia meradang dan Shikamaru dapat melihatnya.

"Jangan membentak Sakura seperti itu, Gaara. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkannya," desis Shikamaru.

Masih dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya, Gaara menyadari tatapan terluka yang terlihat di kedua mata gadis berambut merah muda itu dan tatapan kesal yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru. Ia sadar, mereka berdua telah salah sangka. Ia tidak sedang membentak Sakura. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu pada gadis yang ia cintai. Semua kata-kata kasarnya ia tujukan pada Shukaku yang terus membisiki kata-kata penuh kebencian ke dalam hatinya.

"Sakura, aku…aku…bukan dirimu. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Sakura mendengus. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak sanggup menghadapi kebencian yang tiba-tiba ditunjukkan oleh pemimpin Suna itu. Ia sudah cukup menderita mengambil keputusan yang tak sesuai dengan hati nuraninya, sekarang ia malah harus menghadapi sikap yang tidak mengenakkan dari Gaara? Jika ia akan kehilangan pemuda yang ia sukai itu, tak bisakah paling tidak ia mengingat kenangan manis tentang dirinya?

"Shika?"

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Bawa aku dari sini. Pembicaraanku dengannya sudah selesai."

Shikamaru mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Bergantian dipandangnya dua orang yang sama-sama bergelut dengan emosi mereka masing-masing. Luka dan amarah—keduanya merasakan hal yang hampir serupa. Semuanya atas nama cinta. Pemuda jenius itu tertegun sesaat—ia sadar pasti ada yang terluka di antara mereka bertiga. Pilihannya tinggal, dirinya atau Gaara?

"Shika, kau dengar aku?"

Shikamaru mengangguk cepat. Digamitnya jemari Sakura dan spontan saja ia bergidik karena jemari gadis itu terasa dingin. Ia melirik wajah gadis itu. Pucat, seakan tidak dialiri darah dengan semestinya.

"Kami harus pergi, Gaara. Semoga kau paham apa maksudku," ujar Shikamaru dengan perlahan. " Terkadang untuk mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar berharga bagi dirimu, kau harus jujur terhadap dirimu sendiri. Jika kau sendiri tak mampu jujur pada dirimu akan apa yang kau rasakan, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu, kau memang menganggapnya berharga?" Bola mata Shikamaru berkilat, seakan mempertegas makna tersirat yang terkandung di balik kata-katanya tersebut.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, tak mau melemah karena melihat sosok yang ia cinta, terpuruk karena penolakannya. Gaara boleh jadi tidak mencintainya dan hanya ingin menikahinya karena suatu kewajiban, tradisi atau tetek bengek apapun yang ia sebutkan, akan tetapi ditolak oleh seorang wanita pasti tetap menyakitkan. Mata, sebagai jendela hati pemuda itu, pasti mengungkapkan rasa sakit itu.

"Sakura…"

Sekejap saja kedua shinobi Konoha itu menghilang dari pandangan sang kazekage. Meninggalkannya sendirian di aula pertemuan, yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pengesahan lamarannya terhadap gadis pujaannya itu, akan tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Aula pertemuan itu menjadi saksi bisu sebuah penolakan.

"_Sudah kubilang. Gadis itu tidak berguna. Sampah. Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarku."_

Shukaku. Lagi-lagi Shukaku!

"_Kalau kau mau, seribu gadis seperti dia bisa kau bawa ke tempat tidurmu. Tiap malam, bergantian melampiaskan napsu kita, Tuan Kazekage. Tapi…ya, kau terlalu naif. Terlalu bodoh. Terlalu mengagung-agungkan cinta."_

Tubuh Gaara bergetar karena emosinya yang naik. Kepalanya masih merasa pusing, akan tetapi suara serak Shukaku yang terus membisiki kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan, tidak juga mau berhenti. Monster itu seakan tak mau berhenti menyiksanya.

"Apa maumu, Shukaku?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Tidak mau apa-apa. Hanya ingin kau berhenti bersikap bodoh dengan mengharapkan gadis itu mau menerimamu. Hentikan, Tuan. Lupakan dia. Lupakan cinta. Cinta itu hanya akan menghancurkanmu. Menghancurkan ambisimu."_

"Tidak mungkin…"

"_Ya, ya, mungkin sekali! Kau hanya memikirkan gadis itu, tiap saat. Kau lupa bahwa kekuatan yang kaumiliki membuatmu menjadi seorang pemimpin dan tumpuan semua orang. Itu sebabnya aku bilang kau bodoh!"_

Gaara terkesiap. Perkataan Shukaku membuatnya mendadak tersadar akan sesuatu yang telah alpa ia ungkapkan. Tidak, ia mungkin tidak dengan sengaja melupakan fakta itu. Ia memang tidak menganggap fakta itu demikian penting. Ia terlalu meyakini dirinya sebagai seorang kazekage yang terkenal, akan dengan mudah mendapat tempat di hati gadis muda seperti Haruno Sakura. Ia salah. Salah besar.

"Cinta, Shukaku?"

"_Ya. Cinta itu bodoh. Pembodohan."_

"Tidak, bukan cinta yang bodoh. Aku yang bodoh…"

"_Kalau kau bodoh, aku sudah tahu sejak kau lahir, Tuan."_

"…aku bodoh karena aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Sakura kepadanya secara langsung. Ia tidak tahu bahwa aku…"

"Apa? Hei! Bukan itu maksudku! Lupakan gadis itu, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak menyukaimu dan sudah memilih pria lain! Kau mau dianggap tolol oleh…"

Dengan cepat Gaara memotong perkataan Shukaku, " Diam, Shukaku. Atau aku bersumpah, akan mencari titisan Madara di suatu tempat di luar sana dan memintanya sekali lagi mengekstrakmu keluar dari tubuhku, menyegelmu ke dalam tubuh seekor katak buduk dan mengutukmu tidak akan dapat reinkarnasi sampai sepuluh kehidupan kemudian. Mau?"

Shukaku tersedak.

"Aku akan diam, Tuan."

Gaara menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia memejamkan mata dan memerintahkan pasir di dalam bejananya untuk menyelubungi tubuhnya dan dengan dalam tempo waktu sekian detik kemudian, tubuh kasar pemimpin Suna itu menghilang ditelan pasir kecoklatan tersebut.

Untung saja tidak ada orang lain di aula pertemuan itu. Seandainya ada, orang itu pasti mengira Gaara orang gila yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak semua orang tahu bahwa ada _bijuu_ yang masih menumpang hidup dalam dirinya, kan?

.

.

* * *

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura tidak menoleh mendengar perkataan Shikamaru itu. Kedua pasang matanya masih terus terpaku pada awan-awan keputihan yang berarak perlahan ditiup angin nun jauh di sana. Wajahnya kosong, akan tetapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa damai.

"Untuk apa?" akhirnya gadis itu menjawab lirih.

Shikamaru yang membaringkan dirinya di atas padang rumput, tepat di sisi Sakura, menengok ke arahnya. Rasa manis bibir lembut Sakura masih terasa menggelitik di sudut bibirnya, membuatnya merasa malu karena telah mencium gadis itu tanpa izin.

"Telah menciummu."

Mata Sakura langsung bereaksi. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, seakan merasa apa yang barusan Shikamaru katakan adalah suatu hal yang cukup mengejutkan untuknya. Sesuatu yang telah ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Aaa—ya, kau harus minta maaf untuk hal yang satu itu, Shika," Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya, menengok ke arah pemuda berkuncir itu. Keduanya berpandangan.

"Sekali lagi,aku minta maaf," ujar Shikamaru. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan, meski ia ragu bibirnya menyesali apa yang telah ia cicipi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. " Aku tak ingin memaafkanmu, Shika…tapi harus kuakui, kau punya bakat dalam mencium."

Spontan saja wajah Shikamaru memerah. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Sakura ke langit nan biru. Sakura menyeringai, senang bahwa candaannya telah membuat Shikamaru malu.

Ia telah kehilangan Gaara. Telah menolaknya, meski hatinya meronta-ronta. Ia telah memilih pemuda di sampingnya ini, oleh sebab itu… ia harus belajar mencintainya.

Itu keputusannya.

Lebih baik dicintai oleh seseorang yang tidak kita cintai, daripada mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah mencintainya. Itulah perbedaan antara Gaara dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mencintainya, Gaara tidak.

"Aku juga minta maaf telah mengatakan omong kosong pada Gaara," suara Shikamaru terdengar lagi.

"Eh?"

"Semua yang kau dengar…aku minta maaf. Sungguh, semua kukatakan hanya untukmu. Untuk kebahagiaanmu."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak paham.

"Kebahagiaanku? Aku tidak mengerti, Shika."

Shikamaru tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia bangkit dari rumput, menyibak tanah dan daun-daun kering yang menempel di rompi dan celananya dan berdiri dengan sigap di atas kedua kakinya. Ia mendengar suara desir di kejauhan. Matanya terpicing lurus ke depan dan segera tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa yang menyebabkan suara desiran tersebut adalah gulungan pasir yang terbang ke arah mereka berdua.

Sosok pucat Gaara menyembul keluar dari dalam pasir. Sakura setengah melompat bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, serta-merta berdiri di sisi Shikamaru.

Lagi-lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, ketiganya saling bertatapan dengan penuh arti.

"Gaara, apa lagi maumu?" tanya Sakura dengan tak sabaran. Baru saja hatinya mencoba menyelami arti kedamaian dan menguatkan jiwanya akan keputusan yang telah ia ambil, lagi-lagi pengusik tidur nomor satunya muncul di hadapannya!

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Shikamaru, memberi hormat sekilas padanya, yang juga dijawab Shikamaru dengan anggukan kepala.

"Nara Shikamaru, aku tahu Sakura adalah kekasihmu, seperti yang telah kau katakan sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, izinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura sebelum aku kembali ke Suna. Jika aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang, aku mungkin akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku," Gaara berkata tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Shikamaru memandang ke depan. Tidak ke arah Gaara, melainkan jauh di belakangnya lagi. Ia seakan meneropong jauh dari saat ini…menelaah isi hatinya yang terdalam.

Bayangan dua orang gadis muda berlainan warna rambut saling bercerita dengan emosional bermain lagi di pelupuk matanya. Ah, siapa yang sangka keputusannya untuk mendatangi Sakura di Rumah Sakit, malah membuatnya menguping pembicaraan dari hati ke hati antara Ino dan Sakura? Ia akui, itu bukan tindakan terpuji. Akan tetapi, suara Ino yang nyaring sudah membuatnya merasa kepalang tanggung.

"_Tidak hanya menyukaiku, Ino. Ia selalu ada di sisiku saat hatiku kecewa karena menyadari harapanku tak terjadi. Ia menghiburku, meski ia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu aku sedang mengobati luka kekecewaanku karena Gaara. Dan kau tahu…ia berhasil."_

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berhasil mendapat tempat di hati Sakura dan ia syukuri itu, tapi…

"_Cinta yang buta. Tidak mengenalnya, tapi tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ya, kurasa demikian. Aku telah terperangkap cinta buta terhadap seorang pria berwajah datar dengan mata yang menyeramkan. Gila bukan?"_

Tapi, yang dicintai Sakura bukan dirinya.

Shikamaru kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda berjubah putih yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia memang sengaja melakukan semuanya untuk Sakura. Kemunculannya, pengakuan sepihaknya, sikap protektifnya, ciumannya…semuanya hanya untuk Sakura. Jika Gaara memang mencintai Sakura sebagaimana gadis itu, ia pasti akan berbuat sesuatu, menantangnya berduel atau bertarung sampai mati sekali pun untuk merebut gadis itu dari tangannya. Akan tetapi, jika Gaara tidak mencintai Sakura dan gadis itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, maka semua perkataannya akan ia buktikan. Ia akan menyiapkan bahunya untuk tangisan Sakura, kedua lengannya untuk memeluknya, rumahnya untuk menampungnya dan hidupnya untuk mendampinginya—meski gadis itu tak mencintainya.

"Shikamaru?" suara Gaara terdengar lagi.

Nyatanya, pemuda ini sekarang berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan mereka berdua, meminta izin bicara dari dirinya dan dengan wajah penuh kesungguhan mengharapkan ia mengatakan iya.

Shikamaru merasa ada rasa sakit menelusup perlahan di dalam dadanya. Kiranya ini tanda-tanda patah hati?

"Baiklah Gaara. Kau boleh bicara dengan Sakura."

Gaara mengangguk—berterima kasih. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang seakan bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Shikamaru.

"Sakura… maafkan aku," ujar Gaara dengan suara bergetar.

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam. Lagi-lagi kata maaf. Ada apa dengan pemuda-pemuda ini?

"Aku telah membohongimu…"

Deg!

"…aku pernah mengatakan padamu, akan melamarmu sebagaimana tradisi Suna mengharuskan seseorang yang telah melihat tubuh lawan jenisnya harus melamar orang tersebut. Hnn—itu bohong."

"Maksudmu tradisi itu bohong?" teriak Sakura dengan terkejut.

Gaara cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. " Bukan begitu, tradisi itu benar dan memang ada sejak ratusan tahun. Yang kumaksud adalah…aku bohong saat aku bilang aku ingin menikahimu karena tradisi. Tidak. Aku ingin menikahimu karena…" Gaara berhenti sesaat, menelan ludahnya—

Shikamaru tahu inilah akhir kisah cintanya dengan Sakura. Rasa sakit di dadanya tambah menusuk.

"—karena aku mencintaimu."

"Apa?" pekik Sakura.

Gaara tertunduk lemas, tak mampu mengangkat wajahnya dari tanah. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Ia bukan orang yang familiar dengan emosi yang membara, meletup-letup dan berapi-api, oleh sebab itu mengatakan isi hatinya juga bukan hal yang mudah untuknya. Cenderung memalukan sejujurnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak apa yang terjadi di antara kita di Suna, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Sudah kucoba berulang kali melupakan dirimu dan fokus pada pekerjaanku sebagai Kage, akan tetapi bayanganmu tetap tidak bisa hilang begitu saja."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. Tubuhnya bergetar dan perlahan tapi pasti, airmata menetes dari ujung kedua matanya.

"Aku hampir tak bisa tidur memikirkanmu. Membuat Shukaku menjadi lebih kuat dan sekarang, aku bisa mendengarnya di dalam diriku. Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, kan? Menakutkan mungkin, tapi percayalah aku sudah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Maaf, aku tidak datang secepat mungkin untuk melamarmu. Kau tahu posisiku sebagai kazekage membuatku harus menelaah semua keputusanku dengan kepala dingin. Jika aku hanyalah seorang Gaara, saat itu juga aku pasti sudah berlari mengejarmu. Akan tetapi,aku pemimpin desa. Semua yang kuputuskan harus direstui oleh desa. Oleh sebab itu, selama berbulan-bulan aku melobi dewan tetua dan perangkat desa agar mengizinkanku untuk melamarmu sebagai istriku. Itu sebabnya butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk datang kemari… ke hadapanmu…"

Gaara terdiam. Ia terpukau pada keluwesannya berbicara beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia merasa baru kali ini ia dapat berbicara panjang lebar mengenai perasaannya selama hampir seumur hidupnya. Apakah ini yang namanya kepepet? Ia tak tahu, namun ia bersyukur semua yang ada di pikirannya dapat terucap dengan mudah di bibirnya.

"Gaara…" bisik Sakura di sela-sela isakan tertahannya. Gadis itu merasa gamang, merasa bagaikan sedang melayang dan mendengar suara di sekitarnya dengan tidak jelas. Apa yang Gaara katakan, adalah semua hal yang sering ia bayangkan di malam-malam sepinya—di antara mimpi dan khayalnya.

"Tapi aku terlambat," Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan wajah berduka yang sulit ia tutupi, " …kau sudah memilih laki-lain."

"Gaara…"

"Maaf, jika aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran delegasiku di Konoha. Tentang lamaranku—aku…"

Dengan cepat Shikamaru memotong ucapan Gaara, " …diterima!"

Spontan saja Gaara dan Sakura langsung berjengit heran dan melempar pandangan ke arah pemuda berkuncir itu. Mata Sakura menyorotkan kebingungan.

"Apa yang diterima?" tanya Gaara.

"Lamaranmu diterima," tukas Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Gaara tersentak.

"APA?" Sakura lebih kaget lagi.

"Lamaranmu diterima oleh Sakura, Gaara. Aku kurang jelas?"

Sakura langsung menepuk lengan kekar Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu meringis sesaat, dan menyaksikan kekesalan di mata hijau gadis yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil itu.

"Shika—apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti itu? Tidak ada lamaran yang diterima dank au lancang mengatakan hal seperti itu atas namaku," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal. " Ini bukan main-main, Shika."

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tenang. _Aih, betapa cantik gadis ini jika sedang marah_, pikirnya dalam hati. Sungguh berat baginya melakukan hal ini, akan tetapi ia tidak mau membuat Sakura menyesali keputusannya kelak.

"Aku tidak main-main, Sakura. Kau harus menerima lamarannya. Ia mencintaimu," katanya seraya menunjuk wajah Gaara, membuat yang dimaksud merasa jengah—entah karena malu atau karena Shikamaru seenaknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. "Kau mencintainya."

Gaara langsung terperangah.

"Tapi…" Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan geregetan, "…bagaimana dengan semua ucapanmu? Semua yang kau katakan tentang kita, tentang hubungan kita? Apa kau hanya bercanda?"

Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan jemari ke wajah Sakura, lalu dengan lembut menyusuri pipi sebelah kiri gadis itu dengan perlahan. Ia mencoba menyesapi kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan antara kulit jemarinya dengan kulit wajah Sakura yang halus. Ia akan merindukan hal manis seperti ini nanti—ia tahu itu—akan tetapi…

ia lebih tidak bisa, tidak lagi menyaksikan binar-binar indah di mata hijau gadis itu, tiap kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang berada di seberang mereka itu. Demi menyaksikan gelora di mata Sakura, ia rela harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyentuh wajah gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sakura. Sangat menginginkanmu, lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Mungkin lebih menginginkanmu daripadanya," ia melirik sekilas ke arah Gaara yang menyaksikan sinteraksi antara kedua pasang sejoli di seberangnya dengan hati yang berdegup kencang. " Hanya saja…bukan aku yang kau inginkan. Bukan aku yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi, tapi dia…"

"Shikamaru—"

Dengan cepat telunjuk Shikamaru menyentuh bibir Sakura, memintanya untuk tidak bicara dan hanya mendengarkannya. Sakura tertegun.

"Oleh sebab itu, aku harus melakukan ini. Harus merintangi kalian dan membuat dia membuka mata hatinya. Tidak semua pria di dunia ini mampu mengatakan isi hatinya dengan kata-kata atau bahkan dengan perbuatan, Sakura," _Tidak sepertiku yang berusaha menunjukkan cintaku dan mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas,_ "…Kadangkala pria juga butuh _ditampar_ dulu agar sadar apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Bukan begitu, Gaara?"

Merasa disindir, tapi juga tak bisa membela diri, Gaara mengangguk dengan lemah. Ia harus akui, Shikamaru benar tentang dirinya. Ia memang perlu _ditampar_ terlebih dahulu.

Kedua shinobi Konoha yang tumbuh bersama itu saling berpandangan. Mata mereka bagaikan berbicara dengan bahasa yang hanya mampu mereka jabarkan sendiri maknanya. Jemari Sakura ganti menyentuh wajah Shikamaru, merasakan bulu-bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh di rahangnya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya, inikah rasanya dicintai?

"Apa ini benar yang kau mau, Shika?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Shikamaru menyeringai. " Tentu tidak Sakura, tapi inilah yang kau inginkan di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam. Aku tidak mau merintangimu dalam mendapatkan cintamu yang baru."

"Kau rela melepasku untuk dia?"

Dia? Gaara mendengus. Apa dua orang di hadapannya ini sudah lupa bahwa ia masih kazekage, jadi seenaknya saja menyebut dia-dia pada dirinya?

Shikamaru mengangguk, " Ini keputusanku untukmu, Sakura?"

Sakura langsung merengkuh Shikamaru ke dalam pelukannya. Airmatanya kembali tumpah di dada Shikamaru. Oh, ini bukan airmata kesedihan sebagaimana yang sudah sering ia tumpahkan di malam-malam sepinya saat ia mengutuki Gaara. Ini adalah airmata penuh kelegaan, karena Shikamaru-lah yang telah mengangkat beban berat dari dalam dadanya.

"Terima kasih, Shika."

"Tapi kalau dia tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, jangan ragu ceraikan dia dan kembalilah padaku. Aku siap menerimamu."

Keduanya lalu melepaskan rengkuhan dan tertawa dengan geli. Shikamaru menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk menghampiri orang ketiga di antara mereka. Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum pada Shikamaru, lalu dengan langkah mantap menghampiri Gaara, hingga hanya tersisa jarak satu depa antara dirinya dan pemimpin Sunagakure itu.

"Sakura…"

Sakura mendengus dan langsung berkacak pinggang dengan emosional di depan pria muda yang hanya memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan yang tidak jauh dengannya itu.

"Kau! Tega-teganya membuatku menunggu selama ini! Apa kau tak tahu tidak enaknya menunggu yang tak pasti?"

Gaara baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, ketika Sakura kembali mencecarnya dengan kata-kata bernada tinggi berikutnya.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa bungkus tissue yang kuhabiskan untuk menangisimu? Berapa liter es krim yang kumakan untuk melupakanmu? Berapa boks coklat yang kumakan untuk menghilangkan kekesalanku padamu? Tidak tahu, kan?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Banyakkkk! Semua karena dirimu!"

"Catat saja semuanya dan tagihkan ke bendahara Suna, Sakura!" sahut Shikamaru dari arah belakang mereka berdua.

Sakura langsung menyeringai, tertawa dan lalu pandangannya matanya melembut. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gemetar.

"Kenapa Gaara? Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan. " Kenapa begitu sulit?"

Gaara tersenyum, " Karena aku seorang kazekage?"

"Tutup mulut soal jabatan kazekagemu itu…aku—"

"…karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura. Aku terlalu angkuh dan tidak mau jujur pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, semuanya akan berubah. Aku akan berubah."

"Berubah?"

Gaara mengangguk, " Aku akan menjadi priamu. Hanya akan menjadi seorang laki-laki biasa di hadapanmu. Tidak akan ada sang kazekage. Hanya ada Gaara. Hanya ada Gaara dan Sakura."

"Shukaku?"

Gaara tertawa kecil. " Saat kita berduaan, ia tahu bahwa ia harus menghilang jauh-jauh jika tidak ingin bertemu dengan titisan Madara."

"Heh?"

Gaara tak membiarkan Sakura berbicara panjang lebar lagi. Ia berjalan dua langkah, menutup jarak yang membentang antara mereka berdua, lalu memeluk tubuh kurus gadis itu dengan erat-erat.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Menginginkanmu. Kepalaku hampir pecah rasanya karena terus memikirkanmu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh dan lamban, membuatmu menderita karena menunggu…" bisik sang kazekage di telinga gadis pujaannya itu.

"Gaara. Oh—aku mencintaimu," balas Sakura.

"Sekarang, bolehkah aku membawamu terbang dan pergi dari sini untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu? Aku akan menebus semua waktu yang telah terbuang antara kita…"

"TIDAK!" seru satu suara perempuan nyaring di belakang mereka. Membuat Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menengok ke sumber suara.

Temari berdiri di samping Kankurou dengan berkacak pinggang. Kedua alisnya hampir bertaut dan matanya membara.

"Temari?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh membawa Sakura pergi dari sini, Gaara!"

Gaara terpana. " Maksudmu?"

"Gadis itu—" ia menunjuk ke arah Sakura, " …akan tetap tinggal di sini, di Konoha, sampai hari pernikahannya denganmu tiba. Kau baru boleh membawanya pergi setelah kalian resmi menjadi suami istri."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan tertunduk menekuri tanah rerumputan. Sementara Gaara, langsung mengulum senyum malu dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Temari menghampiri keduanya lalu dengan wajah sumringah, bertanya dengan riang.

"Apa ini artinya lamaran adikku kau terima, Sakura?"

Sakura tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan perlahan.

Temari dan Kankurou langsung memeluk Gaara dengan erat, lalu setengah dengan setengah tertawa dan setengah meringis berkata bergantian.

"Adikku sudah besar dan akan menikah!"

"Kenapa kau malah duluan menikah dariku, Adikku?"

"Apa aku akan mendapat pelangkah sesuai tradisi Suna?"

"Aku juga mau dapat pelangkah, meski aku laki-laki!"

"Kita akan segera punya ponakan, Kankurou!"

"Akan ada bayi di rumah kita…!"

Dan masih ada banyak celotehan tak jelas yang terus dikumandangkan kedua kakak sang kazekage tersebut, yang terkadang disahuti dengan kesal oleh pemuda yang berbahagia itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum, lalu tanpa suara meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia sudah merasa cukup berada di situ, perannya sudah selesai. Ia sudah menjaga Sakura dan mencurahkan rasa sayangnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Semua kenangan manisnya dengan gadis itu akan ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam memorinya dan akan ia jadikan memento dalam kehidupannya—pengingat bahwa ia pun pernah merasakan hadirnya cinta dalam hidup, meski hanya sesaat.

Senja mulai temaram saat sosok tegap Shikamaru meninggalkan lapangan rumput itu, menuju hutan klan Nara yang merupakan tempat favoritnya dalam menyepi dan menenangkan diri. Ia patah hati sore itu, akan tetapi ia tidak akan putus asa. Ia akan menyimpan cintanya pada Sakura, sampai kelak suatu hari nanti ia akan menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi—sebagaimana Sakura yang akhirnya menemukan Gaara sebagai cintanya yang baru.

"Hei Shikamaru, mau kutemani?" tanya suara nyaring yang terasa familiar di telinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia tersenyum pada gadis berambut pirang yang menyapanya barusan.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku mau sendirian."

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shikamaru. Pemuda berkuncir itu tersenyum, membalikkan punggungnya dan kembali menjejaki jalan setapak menuju hutan keluarganya dengan hati yang lebih ringan.

.

.

The end

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** _aaaa—akhirnya selesai juga. Sudah lama saya tidak publish apa-apa dan chapter ini panjangnya 15K(fiuhhh…), jadi cukuplah untuk merapel fic2 lainnya hehehehe._

_Oh ya, saya surprise sekali karena salah satu cerita saya masuk dalam polling 5 besar Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011, kategori Best Drama One-Shot. Sangat mengagetkan bagi saya karena tahun ini saya tidak ikut menominasikan apa-apa dan memang agak vakum dari FFN karena kesibukan pekerjaan etc. Oleh sebab itu, jika teman-teman ada waktu dan mau membaca cerita saya itu, silakan lihat profile saya dan klik Kupu-kupu Merah Jambu di daftar fic. Jika teman-teman suka cerita yang mengiris hati seperti itu dan mau mendukung saya, silakan masuk ke polling IFA 2011 di FFN dan vote me! Hehehehe…_

_Oke, sekian dulu curcolnya. Terima kasih untuk yang setia dengan fic ini dan fic2 lainnya. Saya butuh review dan review yang terbaik adalah yang membangun dan datang langsung dari hati yang paling dalam hehehe…_

_Love you all!_


End file.
